Neue Erfahrungen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: BV, Ein neuer Gegner hat es auf etwas Spezielles abgesehen, das sich in Bulmas Besitz befindet. Wird Vegeta die Gefahr abwenden können?
1. Vegetalos

Titel: Besshu no Sekai  
  
Teil: 1/2  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@sms.at (Mails mit Anhang an: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de)  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles (außer Bösewicht und Professor K.)  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Drama, Romantik, Abenteuer  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: C/D  
  
A/N: BVFF, allerdings ist Bra früher geboren worden. Sie ist jetzt schon 12 Jahre, wobei Trunks 16 ist.  
  
-  
  
"Wie praktisch", murmelte er und zog noch die Handschuhe an, während er über die Ironie des Schicksals nachdachte. Sie hatte es erfunden und es würde ihm helfen, zu bekommen, wonach er verlangte. Wenn sie das gewusst hätte ... Aber dem war nicht so. Die Kapuze über den Kopf ziehend ging er den Plan noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf durch und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass alles wie am Schnürchen klappen sollte.  
  
OOO  
  
Bulma gähnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Nicht im Mindesten überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Sie musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, dann schlug sie ihre müden Lider auf. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen, denn nur vereinzelt fiel ein Strahl durch das nicht durch Vorhänge verdeckte Fenster. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass gerade einmal 6 Uhr vorbei war. Bulma wand sich aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihren Yukata und huschte ins Bad um erst einmal ausgiebig zu duschen.  
  
Das grob über den Wannenrand geworfene Handtuch und die Tatsache, dass das Wasser wieder einmal nicht ganz abgedreht war, zeugte davon, dass Vegeta schon hier gewesen sein musste. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen fischte sie nach dem Handtuch und warf es in die Schmutzwäschekiste. Danach legte sie rasch ihre Kleidung ab, duschte sich heiß ab, trocknete sich anschließend und zog dann ihren Yukata wieder an.  
  
Während Bulma den Gürtel verknotete, überlegte sie ob sie es vielleicht schaffte, eine Vorrichtung zu erfinden, die den Wasserhahn automatisch abdrehte. Oder noch besser: Die Erfindung sollte jedem, der das Wasser nicht anständig abdrehte, durch den Türknauf beim Verlassen des Bads einen Stromstoss verpassen. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Voltanzahl hoch genug sein musste, damit Vegeta, der sich nur allzu oft schuldig gemacht hatte, die Strafe auch spüren konnte. Falls nun aber, wider aller Beweise - jemand anderes den Hahn nicht gut zudrehte, würde er geröstet werden. Sackgasse ...  
  
Mittlerweile prangte eine wunderschöne Masche auf ihrem Yukata. Die Grübeleien auf die Seite schiebend trat Bulma aus dem Bad und ging in die Küche um zu frühstücken.  
  
OOO  
  
Die Kaffeemaschine war heute wieder einmal verdammt langsam. Vielleicht - was hieß da vielleicht? - konnte er Bulma dazu bringen sie zu überholen oder sonst irgendwie zu verbessern. Schließlich hatte er ja von Technik nicht gerade viel Ahnung.  
  
Vegeta war gerade dabei sich ein paar Sandwiches herzurichten, als die friedliche Szenerie jäh gestört wurde.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Vegeta", säuselte Bulma mit trügerisch weicher Stimme und trat durch die soeben geöffnete Küchentür. Sie würde ihm schon noch mitteilen, was sie von seinen Sauereien im Bad hielt. Wie lange lebte er jetzt schon hier? 15 Jahre? Mehr oder weniger ... Langsam könnte er sich merken, was er zu tun hatte, oder nicht?  
  
Vegeta schloss etwas genervt die Augen, brummte ein kurzes "Morgen" und wand sich dann wieder dem gerade durchgelaufenen Kaffee zu.  
  
"Das Teil hier ist so langsam", wand er sich an Bulma, während er sich Kaffee in eine Tasse goss. "Kannst du es nicht irgendwie ... schneller machen? Ich könnte viel früher mit dem Training anfangen, wenn ich nicht dauernd so lange warten müsste."  
  
Ungläubig furchte Bulma ihre Stirn. Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? Wollte er, dass die Kaffeemaschine schneller lief? Damit er früher in den GR kam?  
  
"Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen", antwortete sie mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung. Schließlich war es 6 Uhr morgens, da konnte sie ihn nicht anschreien, da das ganze Haus ja noch schlief, es war ja Sonntag, und da wollten Trunks, Bra und auch Bulmas Eltern ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe haben. "Nachdem ich den UV-Reflektor fertiggestellt und danach deine Trainingssonden neu entwickelt habe, bin ich nicht scharf darauf, heute für dich den Haushaltselektriker zu spielen, kapiert?" Trotz aller Bemühungen und Vorsätze wurde ihre Stimme doch etwas lauter und sie hoffte nur, dass sie niemanden geweckt hatte.  
  
"Soll das heißen, dass dieses simple Küchengerät zu hoch für dich ist?", fragte Vegeta unschuldig.  
  
Bulma schnaubte verächtlich und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes zum Kühlschrank. Dann schenkte sie sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein und ließ sich anschließend betont gleichmütig auf einen Stuhl sinken. Vegeta, der noch immer an der Theke gelehnt stand, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Einige Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass jemand etwas gesagt hätte, dann erhob Bulma wieder ihre Stimme.  
  
"Hörst du es nicht ...? Der GR ruft!"  
  
Dafür erntete sie nur einen spöttischen Blick, dann war Vegeta schon aus der Küche verschwunden.  
  
Nun hatte sie die Küche wieder für sich und machte sich daran Frühstückseier zu kochen und Brot zu toasten. Als die erste Partie fertig war, erschien schon Trunks, gähnend und sich die Augen reibend, im Türbogen.  
  
"Morgen", murmelte er verschlafen und strich sich einige der vom Duschen immer noch feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Hallo. Na, was hast du heute vor?", fragte Bulma ihren Sohn während sie ihm einen Frühstücksteller richtete.  
  
Der Angesprochene schlenderte zum Küchentisch und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder ehe er antwortete: "Ich geh mit Goten und Kuririn angeln und danach grillen wir bei Gohan und Videl ... Danke ..." Er nahm seinen Teller entgegen und leerte Milch in sein Glas. "Du hast mir vorgestern erlaubt, dass ich mit darf", erinnerte er Bulma, die leicht ihre Stirn gerunzelt hatte, doch dann zustimmte: "Du hast Recht. Ich kann mich erinnern. Wann bist du zurück?"  
  
"Spätestens um 11 h. Versprochen", gab Trunks zur Antwort.  
  
"Vergiss nicht ...", wollte Bulma dazwischenwerfen, doch Trunks war schneller: "Ja! Ich weiß schon. 'Nicht später. Schließlich hast du morgen Schule!' Ich bin pünktlich. Und jetzt ..." Er steckte sich eine halbe Scheibe Toast in den Mund und leerte sein Glas dann in einem Zug, "... muss ich auch schon los."  
  
Damit sprang er vom Stuhl auf, räumte sein Geschirr in den Spüler und verließ die Küche.  
  
"Viel Spaß noch", rief ihm Bulma nach und schob die zweite Ladung Brot in den Toaster.  
  
Mrs. Briefs hatte an diesem Tag einen Rummelbesuch mit Bra geplant. Nach dem Frühstück und der Zurechtmachung eines ausgiebigen Bentos machten die beiden sich auf den Weg.  
  
Obwohl Sonntag war, wollte der Professor an seinem aktuellen Projekt weiterarbeiten. Da er aber in letzter Zeit immer schlechter sah - war mal wieder Zeit für eine neue Brille -, bat er Bulma ihm bei den Details zu helfen. Bei dem Projekt handelte es sich um einen Komposter, der durch seine geringe Größe unheimlich praktisch und durch seine Konstruktion geruchsneutral war. Bulma freute sich, dass sie endlich wieder an etwas Sinnvollem arbeiten konnte. Nach dem UV-Reflektor und den magnetisierten Münzen hatte sie das auch dringend nötig.  
  
Bevor Bulma ihrem Vater half, tunte sie noch die Kaffeemaschine auf die doppelte Leistung. Und wehe Vegeta, wenn er ihre Arbeit nicht sehen und dann entsprechend belohnen würde ...  
  
Die Stunden verstrichen und die Arbeit an dem Komposter ging rasch voran. Bulma war eifrig und als ihr Vater sich um 17:00 Uhr, wie immer sonntags, in seinen kleinen "Streunerzoo" zur Fütterung und Pflege der Tiere zurückziehen wollte, hatte sie nichts dagegen und werkelte alleine weiter.  
  
In diesen Minuten beendete Vegeta seine letzte Trainingseinheit für diesen Tag und genehmigte sich eine wohltuende Wechseldusche.  
  
Während er so im Duschstrahl stand und seine Gedanken verloren durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, hatte er auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bulma wieder irgendeinen Strahlenkonverter erfunden und diese Emissionen fühlte er jetzt. Manchmal hatten seine geschärften Saiyajinsinne auch so ihre Nachteile. Er würde gleich mal zu Bulma gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie ihre Strahlenexperimente in dem stahlverkleideten Raum durchführen sollte. Wozu gab es das Zimmer wohl sonst?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd trat Vegeta aus der Dusche und trocknete sich geschwind ab.  
  
OOO  
  
Das war es also. Über zwei Wochen hatte er alles genauestens studiert. Alle Abläufe, jede Einzelheit und auch die Gewohnheiten der Bewohner. Und das beste war: Niemand hatte es bemerkt!  
  
Gut, der erste Schritt des Planes war ausgeführt, jetzt folgte der zweite. Die Kleine war mit der Blonden weg, ihr Sohn war auch nicht da und dieser Vegeta war vom Training völlig verausgabt. Perfekte Voraussetzungen. Der Alte befand sich wie immer zu der Zeit in diesem Zoo, dürfte aber ohnehin kein Problem darstellen. Tja und sie, Bulma, war noch im Labor. Der Ort, zu dem er ohnehin wollte.  
  
Geräuschlos bewegte sich die Gestalt fort, die Gänge entlang, eine Abbiegung nach der nächsten. Den Grundriss der C.C. kannte er schon so gut wie seine eigene Westentasche. Nicht, dass er eine Weste anhätte ...  
  
Die Tür zum Labor war offen. *Verdammt! Vegeta ist vor mir hier. Das kommt mir gar nicht gelegen, aber ... So eine Chance wie heute ... Ich darf sie mir nicht durch die Fingern gleiten lassen. Wer weiß, wie lange ich warten muss, dass wieder alles so ist wie heute, dass das Haus halb leer ist?*, dachte der Eindringling.  
  
"Keine Emissionen?", fragte Vegeta etwas verwirrt. "Aber irgendetwas habe ich gespürt. Ganz sicher."  
  
"Ja, ja. Schon gut. Vielleicht hat ja irgendeine Satellitenschüssel extraterrestrische Strahlen eingefangen ... Ist ja jetzt auch egal ...", meinte Bulma und wandte sich zum Gehen, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
  
In dem Moment kam etwas in das Blickfeld des Eindringlings. *Da ist es ja! Das gesuchte Objekt! Gleich gehörst du mir!*  
  
Auf Samtpfoten näherte er sich der Werkbank, griff danach ...  
  
Da entsann sich Bulma anders, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und angelte sich rasch den Dragonradar, den sie neu kalibrieren wollte.  
  
Vegeta stand derweil vor einem Pult und betrachtete die Pläne zu einer neuartigen Kampfdrohne etwas genauer. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn er sich ein bisschen damit auskannte, oder? Kleinere Reparaturen konnte er dann selbst vornehmen und wäre nicht mehr wegen jedem Problemchen von Bulma abhängig. In die Pläne und das Entschlüsseln des Fachchinesisch' vertieft, bekam er nicht mit, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte.  
  
Der Eindringling zog seine Hand zurück und starrte erbost auf Bulmas Finger, die das begehrte Objekt umschlossen. Ein rascher Blick und er ging davon aus, dass Vegeta momentan keine Gefahr darstellte.  
  
Ein schwacher, kaum aber doch wahrnehmbarer, Windhauch jagte einen eiskalten Schauer über Bulmas Rücken. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an und sah sich angestrengt um, aber ihre Augen konnten nichts sehen. Etwas erleichtert atmete sie aus, tat einen Schritt nach vorne ... da zerrte etwas an dem Dragonradar in ihren Händen.  
  
"Was ...?", flüsterte sie verwirrt und hielt das Gerät fest.  
  
"Hm?", brummte Vegeta ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Der Eindringling hatte genug. Wenn diese Frau unbedingt draufgehen wollte. Bitte. Das konnte sie haben. Er würde nicht eher verschwinden ehe der Dragonradar in seinem Besitz war. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Und so sammelte er unterdrückt seine Kraft und ließ sie dann mit einem Mal frei. Just in dem Moment als seine Energie für Vegeta fühlbar wurde und er sie abfeuerte, glitt der Radar aus Bulmas Fingern. Der Strahl schoss durch den Raum, brach durch alle Fremdkörper, die im Weg standen hindurch und entkam letztendlich durch das geschlossene Fenster, welches augenblicklich in Tausende Scherben zerbarst.  
  
Leicht zitternd und noch etwas benommen fiel Bulma auf die Knie und konnte kaum das dumpfe Geräusch wahrnehmen, das dieser Bewegung folgte. Sie suchte nach dem Ursprungsort des Strahls, konnte aber nichts ausmachen. Erst langsam begriff sie, was gerade geschehen war: Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte versucht sie (vorsätzlich hin oder her) umzubringen! Ihre Finger tasteten auf dem Boden.  
  
"Nein!", stöhnte sie frustriert. Der Dragonradar war verschwunden.  
  
OOO  
  
"Das war lustig!", rief Bra noch ganz aufgebracht. "Das müssen wir bald wieder machen, ja? Bitte!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs musste über die Hartnäckigkeit ihrer Enkelin lachen und nickte schließlich.  
  
"Einverstanden, aber das nächste Mal lasse ich das Achterbahnfahren aus. Mir wird jetzt noch schwindelig, wenn ich daran denke ... Ach!" Theatralisch führte sie ihren Handrücken zur Stirn und seufzte übertrieben auf.  
  
"Das war doch das beste von allem", widersprach Bra und sah dann ihrer Großmutter, die an diesem Tag nicht nur einmal für ihre große Schwester gehalten wurde, zu, wie sie die Tür zur C.C. aufsperrte.  
  
"Ich muss Mama gleich alles erzählen!", rief die Kleine ungeduldig und war im nächsten Augenblick schon davon gespurtet.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sah ihr lächelnd hinterher und bückte sich dann nach dem Teddybären, den Bra heute beim Dosenwerfen gewonnen hatte.  
  
Sie hob ihn auf und strich sanft über das weiche Fell. Sekunden später zuckte sie kurz zusammen, als sie Glas zersplittern hörte, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Schließlich war sie die Frau eines genialen Wissenschaftlers, da gingen auch mal - trotz aller Genialität - ein paar Scheiben zu Bruch. Solange nichts Schlimmeres passierte.  
  
Der Teddy durfte es sich auf der Couch bequem machen und Mrs. Briefs eilte in die Küche. Da sie feststellte, dass Bulma noch nicht gekocht hatte, machte sie sich ans Werk.  
  
OOO  
  
Bulma saß noch immer mit weichen Knien am Boden und suchte nach dem Dragonradar - vergeblich. Er war weg. Frust überkam sie. Der Radar war ihre erste richtige Erfindung gewesen. Sie liebte ihn und jetzt war er ihr gestohlen worden. Bevor sie sich jedoch ganz in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlen konnte, hörte sie ein leises Geräusch. Bulma blickte auf und sah ihre Tochter, die im Türbogen stand und irgendwie blass wirkte.  
  
Was für ein Bild mochte Bulma wohl gerade abgeben? Zitternd, den Tränen nahe und am Boden kauernd!  
  
Da fiel ihr auf, dass Bra sie scheinbar gar nicht wahrnahm. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf einen Punkt hinter Bulmas Rücken.  
  
Bulma suchte nach dem Punkt, den Bra fixierte und vergaß plötzlich zu atmen. Sofort fasste sie sich soweit wieder, dass sie sich halbwegs aufrichtete und ihre Tochter aus dem Zimmer schob und die Tür verschloss. Nur eine Sekunde zögerte sie, dann stolperte sie mehr als sie lief Richtung Fenster und fiel auf ihre Knie.  
  
"Ich bin so ein ... Idiot", murmelte sie heiser und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Vegetas Wange bis zu seinem Mundwinkel, aus dem ein dünner Blutstreifen rann.  
  
"Vegeta ...?", flüsterte sie beklommen. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung überkam sie und ließ sie mit vor Verzweiflung zitternden Händen seinen Puls am Handgelenk suchen ... und nicht finden.  
  
Bulma hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und sie ... kicherte. Jeder müsste sie für verrückt halten, in so einer Situation hysterisch loszugackern. So plötzlich ihr Kicheranfall gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und machte ihrem leisen Schluchzen Platz. Tränen trübten ihre Sicht und liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf Vegetas Brust, die sich nicht hob und senkte, wie sie es doch normalerweise tun sollte. Mit einer hilflosen Geste wischte Bulma mit ihrem Hemdärmel die Augen trocken und sie konnte wieder annähernd scharf wahrnehmen. Aber nur so lange, bis sie ein kleines ausgefranstes und leicht rötlich umgebenes Loch in seinem Hemd sah. Sie schob den Stoff, der direkt über seinem Herzen gelegen hatte, zur Seite und erkannte gerade noch eine münzgroße Wunde, aus der aber kein Blut kam. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie mit einem Laser versiegelt worden ... oder einem Energiestrahl.  
  
Über Bulmas Geist legte sich ein dichter Schleier und sie sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen, kippte nach vorne und kam halb über Vegetas Brust zum Liegen. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte und hämmerte es unerbittlich, aber das Klopfen drang nicht von seinem Herzen. Das Herz, das längst aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.  
  
OOO  
  
Noch bevor Bulma ihre Lider hob oder ein Geräusch in ihr Bewusstsein drang, wusste sie, wo sie war, und das war nicht das Labor.  
  
Sie lag in ihrem Bett ... das Doppelbett, das sie mit ihm geteilt hatte.  
  
Trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen fror Bulma und auch die Decke, in die sie sorgfältig eingewickelt war, konnte die Kälte, die die Leere in ihrem Herzen mitgebracht hatte, nicht lindern oder gar vertreiben.  
  
Sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, wollte nicht feststellen, dass sie allein in dem Bett lag, das für sie viel zu groß war und ihr auf einmal seltsam ungemütlich erschien. Nicht, dass es oft vorkam, dass Bulma nicht allein aufwachte, aber ... An diesem Tag war es etwas anderes. So lag sie still, die Augen fest geschlossen und gab keinen Ton von sich, in der Hoffnung, dass sich alles als böser Albtraum herausstellen möge und Vegeta in diesem Moment neben ihr lag und noch schlief.  
  
Wider aller Vorsätze stahl sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel und bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre Wange, um letztendlich, kaum hörbar, auf das Kopfkissen zu tropfen.  
  
"Hör auf zu weinen!"  
  
Freundlich und zuvorkommend wie eh und je, hätte er reagiert, wenn er Bulma jetzt in diesem Zustand sehen könnte. Aber wenn er sie sehen könnte, müsste sie ja nicht weinen.  
  
Sie riss die Lider hoch und starrte blicklos an die Decke über ihr, die wahrscheinlich wieder einen neuen Anstrich brauchen könnte. Vielleicht sah es auch nur so aus, denn Bulmas Blick wurde von einem wahren Strom Tränen getrübt. Sie schien es selbst gar nicht mitzubekommen, dass der Polster schon beinahe nass war.  
  
"Jetzt hör schon auf! Das bringt doch nichts."  
  
Nicht mehr ganz so wütend. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen erschreckt?  
  
Das wäre mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.  
  
Den Mut sich zur Seite umzudrehen, musste sich Bulma aus den letzten Winkeln ihres Selbstbewusstseins kratzen und selbst dann noch war es alles andere als leicht.  
  
Sie wischte ihr Gesicht mit den Handflächen trocken, blinzelte einige Male heftig, atmete die Luft tief ein und stieß sie dann kraftvoll und gleichmäßig wieder aus den Lungen. Bevor sie es sich hätte anders überlegen können, wand sie den Kopf nach links. Der Polster war leer. Vegeta saß aufrecht und betrachtete sie, ohne dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck deutbar gewesen wäre.  
  
Aber das war für Bulma doch auch gar nicht von Bedeutung. Wichtig war einzig, dass er es war. Von Neuem verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen und erleichtert ließ sie sich zurücksinken.  
  
Ein Stein, ein Fels, ach was, eine Megalithensammlung rollte von ihrem Herzen und endlich konnte sie wieder normal atmen. Er war nicht ... fort, sondern lag neben ihr. Seine schnoddrige Art hatte sie schon richtig vermisst. Wenn Bulma daran zurück dachte, was sie ... geträumt hatte ...  
  
Was musste Vegeta nur von ihr denken? Erst heulte sie hier rum, dann sah sie ihn kurz an und wandte sich wieder weg.  
  
Lächelnd guckte Bulma wieder in seine Richtung. Erneute Tränen - diesmal der Erleichterung - in den Augen.  
  
Kein Abdruck erinnerte an seine Anwesenheit. Die Laken waren straff gezogen und augenscheinlich gebügelt.  
  
Das freudige Lächeln verschwand von Bulmas Antlitz und ihre Augen nahmen einen milchigen Ausdruck an. Nein, sie weinte nicht. Zwei mal genommen, kurz wieder bekommen. Was war das für ein grausiges Spiel, das das Schicksal da mit ihr spielte? Oder war sie gar noch immer in einem Albtraum gefangen?  
  
OOO  
  
Er war fort. Gewaltsam entrissen von einer unsichtbaren Macht. Unsicher war es, ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen würde. Wie viele Jahre hatte er sie schon begleitet, war Teil ihres Lebens geworden? Nicht mehr wegzudenken. Doch genau das war er jetzt ... weg. Es war mehr, als dass sie sich nur an ihn gewöhnt hätte. Sein Verschwinden hinterließ eine Leere in Bulmas Herzen, den nur er wieder füllen konnte.  
  
Wer hatte ihn ihr genommen? Bulma schätzte, dass es eine Art cyberkinetische Lebensform gewesen sein musste, die sich unsichtbar machen konnte. Wie konnte sich der Cyborg unsichtbar machen? Darauf wusste Bulma noch keine Antwort, sie war sich aber sicher, dass es ein Cyborg gewesen sein musste. Andernfalls hätten Vegeta, Trunks und vielleicht auch Bra seine Anwesenheit gefühlt ... Hatte Vegeta an jenem Tag nicht gesagt, er hätte etwas gespürt? Er hatte gemeint, dass es so ähnlich, wie das letzte Mal gewesen wäre. Das letzte Mal ... Bulma erinnerte sich schlagartig. Das letzte Experiment mit Strahlenemissionen, das sie nicht in dem stahlverkleideten Raum durchgeführt hatte, war, als sie die Reaktionsweise des UV-Reflektors testete. Dabei handelte es sich um eine flüssige Substanz, die das Licht, das auf es einfiel, brach und in doppelter Länge im Mikrowellenbereich zurückwarf. Das Besondere an der Flüssigkeit war, dass sie sich mit Stoffen aller Art verbinden konnte und so eine untrennbare Einheit darstellten.  
  
Es sollte nur ein wissenschaftliches Spiel sein, doch die praktische Anwendung wurde Bulma am eigenen Leib demonstriert.  
  
Jetzt machte alles Sinn! Ein Cyborg ohne wahrnehmbare Aura, eingehüllt in mit UV-Reflektor getränkte Kleidungsstücke, konnte sich unbemerkt in der C.C. bewegen. Er musste den idealen Zeitpunkt abgepasst haben, wenn das Haus - was selten genug vorkam - halbleer war. Wie lange er wohl schon alles studiert hatte? Nun, dafür war es eigentlich bereits zu spät, denn er hatte seinen Plan - oder Auftrag? - erfüllt und war wieder fort. Und mit ihm, was Bulma mit das Wertvollste war, was in ihrem Leben Platz hatte.  
  
Der Eindringling hatte sie beraubt, doch Bulma würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Sie würde sich zurückholen, was rechtens ihr Eigentum war.  
  
Der Dragonradar.  
  
OOO  
  
Ungläubig rieb Bulma über ihre Augen und blickte ein zweites Mal zum Kalender auf ihrem Nachttisch, demzufolge sie zwei Tage durchgeschlafen haben müsste. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Oder war sie leicht krank gewesen? Nein, nicht dass sie sich erinnern könnte ... Daran müsste sie sich doch auch erinnern, oder? Bulma wand den Kopf und stellte resigniert fest, dass sie wieder allein im Bett lag. Ob Vegeta wohl schon trainierte?  
  
Sie stieg aus den Laken, duschte rasch und schlüpfte dann in bequeme Arbeitsklamotten. Da Dienstag war, hielten sich Trunks und Bra in der Schule auf. Der Professor war bestimmt schon längst im Labor und Mrs. Briefs in der Küche. Wo Vegeta war, war ohnehin sonnenklar.  
  
Deswegen wunderte sich Bulma auch nicht, dass sie niemandem begegnete. Wie angenommen traf sie ihre Mutter erst in der Küche an.  
  
Mit einem "Guten Morgen" begrüßte sie sie und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Bulma anschließend auf einen Stuhl gleiten. Mrs. Briefs bedachte ihre Tochter mit einem verwirrten Blick, schwieg aber, da Bulma sich dem Frühstück zuwandte.  
  
"Du sag mal", fragte Bulma ganz beiläufig, "Wieso hat mich keiner geweckt?" Ihr entging Mrs. Briefs' Zusammenzucken und sprach weiter, "Ich meine, ich weiß, ich war erschöpft und ich hatte 'ne ziemlich anstrengende Woche, aber deswegen muss ich doch keine zwei Tage durchschlafen! Jetzt musste Dad alles allein machen."  
  
Ihr Tonfall war nur leicht vorwurfsvoll, denn irgendwie behagte ihr die Vorstellung nicht, dass trotz ihrer Abwesenheit, alle klarkommen konnten. Trotzdem gestand sie sich ein, dass sie die Ruhepause dringend nötig gehabt hatte, denn nun konnte sie frisch und voller Elan daran gehen, ihr gestohlenes Eigentum zurückzuholen. Vielleicht würde Vegeta ihr behilflich sein.  
  
-Klirr-  
  
Bulma blickte auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mrs. Briefs zitterte, starrte betroffen auf die Scherben vor ihren Füßen, die einst ihre Lieblingstasse waren.  
  
"Was ...?", wollte Bulma wissen, hielt aber sogleich verwirrt inne, als sie sah, wie ihrer Mutter Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
"Was ist ...", bevor sie ihre Frage ganz stellen konnte, warf ihr Mrs. Briefs einen verstörten Blick zu und flüchtete dann aus dem Raum.  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihr nach, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Dann sprang Bulma abrupt vom Stuhl auf und lief ihrer Mutter nach. Was mochte sie haben? War etwas passiert oder fühlte sie sich einfach nicht wohl?  
  
Kurz nach ihrer Mutter gelangte Bulma in das Labor, in dem der Professor arbeitete. Er war genauso verwirrt über den Weinausbruch seiner Frau wie Bulma, die er allerdings mit einem undeutbaren Blick bedachte.  
  
"Was ist los, mein Schatz?", fragte er jetzt, "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs schluchzte und murmelte dann ein paar für Bulma unverständliche Worte. Für Mr. Briefs mussten sie scheinbar zu hören gewesen sein, denn er wurde augenblicklich blass und wirkte offenbar geschockt.  
  
"Was?!", rief Bulma ungehalten aus. "Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof! Würde mir mal endlich jemand erklären was hier los ist?!" Sie konnte Geheimniskrämerei noch nie leiden. Das sollten ihre Eltern doch wohl wissen, oder? Sie beobachtete wie ihr Vater offensichtlich trocken schluckte, sich räusperte und anscheinend nach Worten suchte, um dann zu fragen: "Wie geht es dir, Bulma-Schatz?"  
  
Was sollte das? War das eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie von der eigentlichen Nachricht abzulenken? Langsam wurde Bulma ungeduldig. "Es geht mir sehr gut, aber ...", erwiderte sie gereizt und gleichzeitig um Fassung ringend. Schließlich waren das ihre Eltern, denen gegenüber sie keineswegs respektlos erscheinen wollte ...  
  
"Ich habe keinen Bedarf mich über meine Gesundheit zu unterhalten! Also, raus mit der Sprache. Oder soll ich etwa raten?"  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Briefs wirkten seltsam angespannt und wechselten bedrückte Blicke, was Bulma noch mehr nervös machte. Endlich erbarmte sich der Professor, drückte noch kurz seiner Frau aufmunternd die Schulter, und wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter zu. "Weißt du, weshalb du so lange 'geschlafen' hast?", wollte er überraschend wissen.  
  
Bulma runzelte die Stirn und wusste nicht so recht, was sie antworten sollte, doch ihr Vater kam ihr zu Hilfe.  
  
"Weißt du, was vor zwei Tagen passiert ist?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete sie, ohne zu wissen, worauf der Professor hinauswollte.  
  
"Und was ... war das?", warf Mrs. Briefs zögernd ein, die das Gespräch bislang schweigend verfolgt und sich von ihrem Tränenausbruch offensichtlich erholt hatte.  
  
Verwirrt ließ Bulma den Blick zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her wandern ehe sie antwortete: "Also gut. Ich bin aufgestanden, hab geduscht, gefrühstückt. Dann hab ich dir ...", sie deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Professor, "... bei dem Komposter geholfen und dann ... hm ..." Plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Der Cyborg, der ihren Dragonradar entwendet hat! Zorn blitzte in Bulmas blauen Augen auf, als sie fortfuhr: "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer es war, aber so einfach werde ich ihn nicht davon kommen lassen! Vegeta sagte, er hätte etwas gespürt ...", sie merkte nicht, wie ihr Vater zusammenzuckte und ihre Mutter sich rasch abwandte, um ihre neuen Tränen zu verbergen, "... Ich werde ihn wohl bitten müssen, mir zu helfen", dachte sie laut und mehr zu sich und fügte rasch hinzu: "Ist er noch im GR?"  
  
OOO  
  
Zum wiederholten Male überprüfte Jin den Dragonradar so eingehend, dass ihm die Augen schmerzten. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht, denn da müssten doch sieben kleine Punkte leuchten, oder nicht? Angestrengt überlegte er. Nein, das war ganz bestimmt der echte Radar, sonst hätte diese Bulma ihn nicht so beherzt verteidigt. Schmunzelnd fügte er hinzu, dass sie lieber ihren Mann beschützen hätte sollen, der leider Gottes das Zeitliche segnen hatte müssen. Es war doch wirklich Pech für Vegeta. So viele Kämpfe hatte er bestritten, so viele Feinde besiegt. Und da starb er durch einen Unfall - einfach so. Tja, so war das Leben.  
  
Da hatte er, Jin, ja Glück. Denn ihm konnte so ein kleiner Energiestrahl nicht das Leben nehmen. Vor allem, da er ja nicht wirklich lebte. Falls aber trotz allem, er einmal sein künstliches Leben aushauchte, würde ihn sein Vater zurückholen. Nun ... früher war er davon mehr überzeugt, aber seit es Zoun und Ingen gab ... Es war einfach nicht mehr alles beim Alten. Jin hatte aufgeschnappt, dass seine zwei Brüder stärker, besser und klüger wären als er, der er nur als Testmodell gelten sollte! Unvorstellbar!  
  
Jin war die Personifikation der Loyalität. Er würde alles tun, um seinem Vater zu imponieren. Niemals wollte er auf dem Schrotthaufen landen, da seine Testpause abgelaufen war.  
  
So hatte er beschlossen, sich vom Heiligen Drachen Shenlong - wirklich vorteilhaft so eine fundierte Datenbank im Schädel - unendlich viel Kraft und Leben zu wünschen. Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass sein Vater ein alter Freund des Professor Briefs war, sonst wäre er nie an den UV-Reflektor gekommen.  
  
Jetzt stand Jin noch immer etwas verloren in der Gegend, weit außerhalb der Westlichen Hauptstadt, in einer trostlosen Einöde.  
  
Da hatte er soviel Mühe auf sich genommen und nun blinkten keine Punkte ... Schlagartig hatte Jin eine Eingebung oder besser gesagt eine Synapsenverbindung, die eine unerwartete Information ausspuckte. Wenn der Dragonradar die Dragonballs nicht orten konnte, hieß das, dass die Kugeln innerhalb des letzten Jahres benutzt wurden und demzufolge als Steine existierten.  
  
"Gut, gut ... Wenigstens hab' ich den Radar ... Wenn ich nur wüsste, wann die Kugeln wieder funktionieren ...", murmelte Jin vor sich hin, "... Jetzt mach ich mich erst mal auf den Heimweg. Vater wird schon warten ..."  
  
Unterwegs zum Labor seines Schöpfers überlegte er, was er sagen sollte, wo er war. Es behagte ihm zwar nicht seinen Vater anzulügen, aber er wollte ihn unbedingt überraschen, wenn er die Macht Shenlongs erfahren hatte.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er einen Systemabsturz vortäuschen ... Klang eigentlich ganz plausibel, denn vor zwei Wochen hatte es geregnet. Er musste nur ein bisschen seine Backup-Dateien manipulieren ...  
  
OOO  
  
Pünktlich wie jeden Tag schlug Vegeta um 6 Uhr morgens die Augen auf, blieb aber noch einen Augenblick liegen. Die Trainingsergebnisse zeigten gute Fortschritte, doch insgeheim fragte er sich schon länger, was für einen Sinn das Ganze eigentlich hatte, wo er doch schon längst der stärkste Kämpfer des Universums - Son Goku ließ er geflissentlich außen vor - war. Außerdem war es recht zweifelhaft, dass es noch stärkere Gegner im All geben sollte, die ebendieses an sich reißen, zerstören oder was sonst noch so üblich war, wollten. Mit den verhältnismäßig kleineren Gegnern der Erde würde er auch so fertig werden.  
  
Vegeta seufzte - laut genug um seinen Unmut und seine Unentschlossenheit auszudrücken und gleichzeitig leise genug um Bulma nicht zu wecken.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später befand er sich schon im GR, abgeschottet von allen Einflüssen der Umwelt. Frühstücken würde er später, wenn er seine erste Trainingseinheit abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
Gegen acht Uhr meldete sich Vegetas Magen - Zeit fürs Frühstück.  
  
Rasch holte er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer frische Klamotten und zog sich dann ins Bad zurück. In Sekundenschnelle war er aus seiner verschwitzten Kleidung geschält und in der Dusche verschwunden.  
  
Das heiße Wasser genießend führte er seine Überlegungen vom Morgen fort.  
  
*Das Training aufgeben?*, fragte er sich.  
  
Das würde sich schwierig gestalten, zumal er ja nie etwas anderes getan oder gelernt hatte. Er war nicht so klug wie Bulma und der Professor und nicht so geschickt und geduldig wie Bulmas Mutter. Ehrlich gesagt, fiel ihm keine Eigenschaft von ihm ein, die ihm auf der Erde wirklich nützlich wäre. War er denn so ... nutzlos?  
  
Ein Stich durchfuhr Vegetas Herz und raubte ihm für einige Sekunden den Atem.  
  
Nie hatte er sich Zeit genommen, sich darüber Gedanken gemacht.  
  
Nutzlos ... Wie kam es, dass er sich gerade jetzt darüber Gedanken machte? Eigentlich müsste es heißen: Warum erst jetzt?  
  
Wie lange lebte er jetzt schon in der C.C.? Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl schlich sich in Vegeta und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er es für ein schlechtes Gewissen halten. Dazu war er fähig?  
  
Noch immer grübelnd stellte Vegeta den Wasserhahn ab und tapste vorsichtig Richtung Handtuch. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass er in dem Bad geduscht und Bulma ihm dieses grauenvolle, pinke Hemd und die scheußliche, gelbe Hose zum Anziehen gegeben hatte. Was war er sich lächerlich und vor allem beleidigt vorgekommen?!  
  
Nun konnte er aber erkennen, dass sie es nur gut gemeint hatte ... mit ihm. Immer. Und er, Vegeta, selbst? Was hatte er schon großartig für sie getan? Reuevoll erinnerte er sich daran, was für einen Aufstand er gestern fast gemacht hätte, nur dass sie die Kaffeemaschine überholen solle. Die Kaffeemaschine! Unglaublich, aber wahr!  
  
Bulma gab ihm ein Zuhause zum Leben, einen GR zum Trainieren, ihre Liebe ... umsonst. Keine Gegenleistung.  
  
*Wie hat sie das nur so lange ausgehalten mit mir ...?*  
  
Irgendwann in den letzten fünf Minuten war Vegeta der Hunger vergangen. So beeilte er sich auch nicht, sich abzutrocknen.  
  
Warum war ihm früher nie klar gewesen, dass etwas anders war? Bulma nahm ja wahrlich kein Blatt vor den Mund und beschwerte sich laufend, dass er nur trainierte und absolut keine Hilfe war. Wieso ließ sie es ihm trotzdem immer durchgehen? Hatte sie etwa Angst vor ihm? ... Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Natürlich wusste Vegeta, weshalb Bulma stets so nachsichtig war. Hatte er sich je ernsthaft revanchiert? Bedauerlicherweise kannte er auch die Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
"Eins nach dem anderen. Das kriegen wir schon hin!", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu.  
  
OOO  
  
Selbstvergessen verfolgte Bulma das routinierte Tröpfeln der Kaffeemaschine, die sie selbst ... vor ein paar Tagen ...  
  
"Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte sie hilflos, als eine erneute Welle der Trübnis und Kummer über sie rollte.  
  
Gerade 5 Uhr morgens war es, doch Bulma hätte es keine Sekunde mehr in ihrem Bett ausgehalten. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Eltern jetzt ein bisschen aus dem Weg gehen. Seit sie ihr Gedächtnis aufgefrischt hatten, seit Bulma sich wieder erinnern konnte, was passiert war, konnte sie weder ihrer Mutter, ihrem Vater, noch Trunks in die Augen sehen, ohne dass deren Mitgefühl und deren eigene Trauer ihr schier das Herz zerrissen. Was war sie doch selbstsüchtig! Hatte Bra ihn nicht zuerst gesehen? Die Kleine hatte es wohl besser verkraftet, als man ihr zumuten würde. Wahrscheinlich weil sie die Tragweite der Geschehnisse noch nicht ganz überblicken konnte. Jetzt, da Vegeta ... tot, der Dragonradar gestohlen war ... Wie sollten sie ihn dann wiedererwecken? Da brachte es auch nicht viel, dass Dende vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit, neue Dragonballs erschaffen hatte, mit denen man, wie auf Neu-Namek, Menschen beliebig oft wieder erwecken konnte.  
  
Ihn wieder erwecken ... Das war auch Piccolos erster Vorschlag gewesen. Und Gohans, Yamchus, Tiens, Kuririns ... und aller anderen, die gefühlt hatten, dass Vegetas Lebenslicht erloschen war und sich auf den Weg zur C.C. gemacht hatten. Zu der Zeit als Bulma bewusstlos war. Sie alle hatten ihr durch ihre Eltern ihr Mitleid ausdrücken lassen und verstanden, dass sie nun Zeit brauchte um alles zu verarbeiten.  
  
Dass der Radar gestohlen worden war, war der nächste Schock. Natürlich hatte Bulma Dateien der Baupläne angelegt und alles doppelt und dreifach gesichert. Das Problem lag nur darin, dass die komplette Produktion von null an länger als ein Jahr dauerte. Der Import äußerst seltener und teurer Rohstoffe, deren Einfuhrbestimmungen sich mit denen exotischer Haustiere messen konnte, war eben etwas zeitaufwendig. Allein acht Monate hatte Bulma beim Bau des ersten Radars warten müssen. Die Mischung der verschiedenen Komponenten ging verhältnismäßig schnell voran. Die Eingliederung des Dragonball-Indikators schließlich nahm auch noch satte zwei Monate in Anspruch.  
  
Es war wie bei einer Herztransplantation. Zuerst musste man lange warten bis man der Liste nach seine Komponenten bekam, dann alles zusammenfügen und zuletzt hoffen und bangen, dass das neue Teil vom Körper akzeptiert wurde, bevor er vollständig einsetzbar war.  
  
In einem Anfall von Resignation ließ Bulma ihren Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte sinken. Ruckartig setzte sie sich wieder auf. Nein! So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Ganz sicher nicht. Selbstsicher füllte sie den Kaffee in eine Thermoskanne um, schnappte sich ein paar Scheiben Zwieback und verschanzte sich gleich darauf in ihrem persönlichen Labor.  
  
Bereits am vorigen Abend hatte sie per Internet alle notwendigen Rohstoffe geordert und sich nicht gescheut, ihre Bekanntheit als geniale Wissenschaftlerin lang und breit zu betonen, um sich so Liefervorrang zu versichern. Acht Monate wartete sie das erste Mal auf ihre Bestellung, aber da war sie gerade 15 Jahre alt und noch nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass jetzt alles gut ging, sie die Rohstoffe früh genug bekam und dass der Indikator als 'Herz' akzeptiert wurde. Andernfalls ... Nein, daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken.  
  
OOO  
  
"Sie haben Post!", ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern als Bulma ihr Mail-Konto ansteuerte.  
  
Mittlerweile waren drei Wochen vergangen, die sie wohl bedacht genutzt hatte, um alle Vorkehrungen für den Bau des neuen Dragonradar zu treffen und alle Rohstoffe, die hier erhältlich waren zu beschaffen.  
  
Ungeduldig hatte sie mindestens zehn mal täglich ihre E-Mail-Eingänge geprüft - und jetzt war es soweit.  
  
"Und was ... wenn es ...?", nagte ein kleiner Zweifel, den sie aber sofort wieder resolut von sich schob.  
  
Einen Doppelklick und ein wenig Lesearbeit später, konnte Bulma es kaum fassen.  
  
Ruhm, Prestige, Anerkennung ... Alles wertlos, wenn die Rohstoffe ausgingen.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht möglich ...", murmelte Bulma entsetzt. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Drei Wochen lang hatte sie sich mit allen Vorkehrungen herum geschlagen, inständig gehofft, bei der Zusammensetzung möge alles gut gehen. Und jetzt das. Alle Hoffnungen zerschlagen. Es war ... vorbei. Sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Ohne die Materialien konnte sie keinen Dragonradar nachbauen und ohne ihn würde die Suche nach den Kugeln ewig dauern - wenn nicht länger.  
  
Schwerfällig erhob sie sich aus dem Bürosessel. Ein wenig Aufräumen würde sie ablenken und beschäftigen, denn in ihr Schlafzimmer wollte sie noch nicht.  
  
Die Disketten waren fix geordnet, Kapseln frisch beschriftet und der Boden gekehrt. Zuletzt fuhr Bulma mit einem Fetzen über den Labortisch.  
  
"Fast kann ich ihn noch sehen ... meinen Radar", bemerkte Bulma für sich selbst. "Ach hätte ich nur gleich einen zweiten gebaut! Dann wäre mir alles erspart geblieben ... Hätte ich den Radar nur früher kalibriert. Zeit genug hatte ich ja gehabt. Verdammt, es ist alles meine Schuld!"  
  
Bulma ließ den Kopf hängen und konnte sich der Tränen nicht erwehren, die unaufhörlich aus ihren Augen quollen.  
  
"Was ...?", Bulma war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen, der zwar offensichtlich, aber dessen Bedeutung ihr nicht ganz bewusst war.  
  
"Ich ... ich hab den Radar nicht kalibriert, weil ich an dem Tag keine Zeit hatte!"  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitzschlag. Nachdem Dende die neuen Dragonballs erschaffen hatte, zeigte der Radar sie nicht mehr an, sodass Bulma ihn neu einstellen musste. Das war aber nicht geschehen. Demnach war er für diesen Cyborg wertlos.  
  
"Moment!", unterbrach Bulma sich. "Wenn der Radar nicht funktioniert, warum hält der Cyborg ihn dann nicht für falsch? Über drei Wochen sind vergangen. Also hatte er massig Zeit ihn zu testen und ...", Bulma lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Schreibtisch, "... Natürlich! Er muss denken, dass die Dragonballs Steine sind! Das ist es ... Nur, wie bekomme ich den Radar wieder zurück?"  
  
Das war eine weitaus schwierigere Aufgabe, doch Bulma ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Immerhin war sie ein Genie und sie würde Vegeta wieder erwecken. Egal, wie lange es dauern würde ...  
  
Nun gut, höchstens 48 Wochen durfte sie sich lassen.  
  
OOO  
  
"Keine Angst. Nicht mehr lange ..."  
  
Bulma strich über die Verglasung einer überdimensionalen Röhre. Etwas Frost trübte ihre Sicht auf Vegetas Leichnam, der in der kühltruhenähnlichen Vorrichtung 'frisch' gehalten wurde. Es war das erste Mal, dass Bulma in den ansonsten leer stehenden Raum gekommen war, um ihn zu sehen. Ganze fünf Wochen war er nun schon da gelegen und noch immer war das münzgroße Loch in seinem Hemd zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie ich den Radar zurück bekomme."  
  
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören konnte, war es tröstlich jetzt in seiner Nähe zu sein und ihren Plan einmal laut auszusprechen.  
  
"Ich hoffe es zumindest ... dass alles klappt. Es ist zwar ein bisschen riskant, aber keine Sorge ... Ich ... ich will ja schließlich nicht draufgehen ... Wer soll denn dann ... die Dragonballs suchen und dich ... wieder erwecken?"  
  
Bulma kicherte, doch das ließ sich nicht lange halten. Schließlich brach sie erneut in Tränen aus und bettete ihre Wange auf dem kühlen Plexiglas.  
  
"Warum ...", mit den Fäusten schlug sie mehrere Male gegen die durchsichtige Trennwand, "Warum hast du mich verlassen? Du bist aber auch ein ... Vollidiot, verdammt noch mal! Du bist so toll! Du bist ... so stark! Und was ... was hat es dir gebracht, hä?! Gar nichts!"  
  
Heftige Schluchzer ließen sie verstummen. Langsam und vorsichtig strich sie dann mit der flachen Hand über das Plexiglas und murmelte: "Komm zurück! Ich brauch dich doch ..."  
  
OOO  
  
Der Plan lautete wie folgt: Stufenweise Abgewöhnung beziehungsweise Reduzierung der Trainingsdauer, die täglich beinahe 14 Stunden betrug. Der erste Schritt war, morgens nicht mehr mit den Hühnern aufzustehen.  
  
Da lag er nun und wusste nicht so recht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte.  
  
Während Vegeta noch weiter überlegte, was er außer trainieren zu tun vermochte, drang Bulmas leises Atmen in sein Gehör. Fast fünfzehn Jahre schon schlief er jede Nacht in einem Bett mit ihr, doch ihren Anblick hatte er noch nie richtig genossen. Wie oft waren sie gemeinsam aufgewacht? Die Häufigkeit ließ sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an einer Hand abzählen.  
  
*Aber das war gestern, und zwar Schnee von gestern. Heute ward ein neuer Vegeta geboren!*  
  
So weit so gut. Also jetzt ... Nähe schaffen! *Gute Idee*, lobte er sich selbst und rutschte näher zu Bulma rüber, die nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag und schlief, und nur hin und wieder leise seufzte. Was sie wohl träumte?  
  
Vorsichtig schob er seinen rechten Arm unter Bulmas Kopf und legte den linken über ihre Taille.  
  
*Puh. Ganz schön schwierig. Ist ja auch schon länger her ... Hoffentlich hab ich sie jetzt nicht geweckt.*  
  
Vegeta schmiegte seine Wange an ihre Halsbeuge und atmete tief ihren Duft ein, der erfrischend an Sandelholz erinnerte.  
  
Bulma seufzte wohlig und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Vegeta hielt den Atem an. Sie war doch wohl nicht wach, oder? Oh, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht ... Wie sollte er jetzt wieder ... Und überhaupt, was mochte sie wohl jetzt ...?  
  
*Mal langsam!*, rief er sich zur Ruhe. *Das war ja wohl ein Seufzer, wenn ich Glück hab', ein halbes Stöhnen, also kein Protestlaut. Außerdem leben wir wie Mann und Frau - halt ohne Trauschein, aber was soll's? - unter einem Dach, schlafen in einem Bett und haben zwei Kinder. Genau! Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!*  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken hauchte Vegeta eine Spur prickelnder Küsse von Bulmas Schulter bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, an dem er nun zärtlich knabberte. Beinahe konnte er fühlen, wie sie nach und nach erwachte und sich eine Art angespannte Vorfreude in ihr aufbaute. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, als sie plötzlich Vegetas warme Hand sanft über ihren nackten Bauch gleiten fühlte. Wie immer eigentlich trug sie einen dünnen Zweiteiler, der ihr heute sehr gelegen kam.  
  
Geschickt drehte Bulma sich in Vegetas Armen um und lächelte so tiefgründig wie geheimnisvoll.  
  
Worte waren längst überflüssig und so ließen sie ihre Körper sprechen.  
  
Noch viel später, als die Morgensonne schon fröhlich vom Himmel lachte, lagen die beiden in den Armen des anderen. Geborgen. Beschützt. Geliebt ... Befriedigt.  
  
Das war doch schon ein äußerst angenehmer Start in den Tag. Darauf hätte Vegeta auch früher kommen können.  
  
Bulma räkelte sich zufrieden und drückte ein Küsschen auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Hi", murmelte sie mit einer noch etwas belegten Stimme.  
  
"Morgen", kam es zur Antwort. "Wollen wir langsam aufstehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
OOO  
  
"3, 2, 1 ... und an", zählte Bulma den Countdown und aktivierte ihre neueste Erfindung. Zufrieden beäugte sie ihre 'Dragon-Lookalike-Balls', die wie ihre Vorbilder, gelbe Kugeln mit orangen Sternen waren. Unzählige Stunden schweißtreibender Arbeit und wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg hatten Bulma nicht abgehalten, ihre Bocciakugeln umzufunktionieren. Nicht gerade billig sind die gläsernen Kugeln gewesen, denen sie in an Besessenheit grenzendem Fleiß, winzige Mengen eines synthetischen, eigens entwickelten, strahlenaussendenden Präparates injiziert hatte. Zum Glück hatte Bulma noch alle Unterlagen, die sie angelegt hatte, als sie die alten Dragonballs und ihre Emissionen untersucht hatte. Damit war es kein Problem gewesen, die Strahlenquelle künstlich nachzubauen. Leider hatte Bulma keine Möglichkeit, nachzuprüfen, ob ihr Radar auf die falschen Dragonballs ansprang - sie hoffte es jedenfalls.  
  
Sechs der sieben Kugeln hatte Bulma schon vor ihrer Aktivierung in menschenleeren Gegenden versteckt und den letzten hielt sie nun in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Fertig?", wollte Trunks ungeduldig wissen. "Wir müssen hier weg. Wer weiß, mit welcher Kugel er anfängt. Ach ja, hast du die Lampe? Und vergiss den Fixierer nicht!"  
  
"Keine Angst, Trunks. Ich hab alles im Griff", beruhigte Bulma ihren Sohn, der sie beim zweiten Schritt ihres Vorhabens unterstützen würde. Allein könnte sie es wohl kaum mit einem Cyborg aufnehmen, der es geschafft hatte ...  
  
"Nicht ... Mama", sagte Trunks beruhigend und zugleich eindringlich. "Mit diesem Cyborg werde ich schon fertig. Ich werde Vater rächen. Versprochen, okay?"  
  
Bulma nickte, unfähig auch nur ein Wort aus ihrer wie zugeschnürten Kehle zu pressen. Sie schnappte sich die vorbereitete Tasche, verstaute noch die Kugel darin und eilte dann mit Trunks im Schlepptau in den Garten des Briefs'schen Anwesens.  
  
Aus der Hosentasche fischte sie ihren neuen Überschallgleiter in Hoipoi-Form und ließ ihn mit einem -Plopp- frei.  
  
Der kleinen Versammlung, bestehend aus Mrs. Briefs, dem Professor und Bra, wurde einmal zugewinkt, dann stiegen Bulma und Trunks in den Aeroplan und waren im Nu verschwunden. Nur ein dünner werdender Wasserdunstfaden erinnerte an ihre Anwesenheit.  
  
"Hoffentlich geht alles gut", flüsterte Bra und starrte wie gebannt in den Himmel.  
  
Mrs. Briefs nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. "Da passiert schon nichts. Deine Mutter ist sehr schlau und dein Bruder wird sie beschützen, wenn es nötig wird. Lasst uns reingehen."  
  
OOO  
  
"Das wird er ... er ... er mir büßen. Wie konnte ich ... ich nur denken, dasssss ... Verdammt! Rache! Auch wenn ich ihn einst Vater nan ... nannte."  
  
Jins Erbauer, Professor Kashikoi, hatte nach Jins zweiwöchigem Ausflug die Systemdateien des Cyborgs gecheckt. Alles deutete auf einen Absturz durch Nässeeinwirkung hin. Leider hatte Jin nicht daran gedacht, seinen Gedächtnischip zu 'überarbeiten'. Und so war der Professor hinter das Geheimnis des kleinen Trips gekommen. Daraufhin hatte er seinen, ohnehin zu gewalttätigem Eigenleben neigenden, Cyborg deaktiviert und auf die Deponie gebracht. Professor Kashikoi hätte aber sicher gehen sollen, dass Jin nicht vorgesorgt hatte, indem er ein Programm installierte, dass die Deaktivierung zu umgehen imstande war. Denn nun hatte der Professor den Zorn seines Cyborgs auf sich geladen, der ihn zuvor abgöttisch verehrt hatte.  
  
"Zum Glück hat er ... er mich nicht zerstört", dankte Jin allen Göttern und schraubte mit seinem Schraubenzieherfinger das Verdeck seines linken Oberschenkels ab und befreite den Dragonradar, den er dort in weiser Voraussicht versteckt hatte.  
  
Danach machte er sich daran, seinen kleinen Sprachfehler auszubügeln, der entstanden war, da die Deaktivierung zu lange angehalten hatte.  
  
"So. Test. Test", beendete Jin seine Reparatur knappe fünf Minuten später und widmete sich dann dem Dragonradar zu. Zu seiner großen Überraschung blinkte da ein Punkt auf der Anzeige.  
  
"Ein Dragonball!", stieß er aufgeregt und gleichzeitig noch ein wenig ungläubig aus.  
  
Nachdem er ein paar Mal den kleinen Knopf am oberen Ende des Radars betätigt hatte, waren ganze sieben Punkte auszumachen, die allesamt gar nicht so weit entfernt voneinander waren. Das kam ihm natürlich sehr gelegen.  
  
"Was für eine Ironie! Gestern noch brauchte ich die Dragonballs um meinen Vater zu erfreuen und um ihn stolz zu machen. Heute allerdings sieht das ganz anders aus. Hätte er meinen Gedächtnischip nicht komprimieren müssen, wäre nichts geschehen, aber so ... Jetzt weiß er, dass dieser Vegeta, der Kerl von Bulma, die wiederum die Tochter eines seiner besten Freunde ist, tot ist. Dummerweise habe ich jetzt keinen UV-Reflektor mehr. Außer ...", er wühlte noch einmal in seinem hohlen Schenkel und fand, was er suchte, "... Da ist es ja. Eine Ampulle. Das ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht brauche ich es später ja noch ..." Jin schraubte sein Bein wieder zusammen. "So, jetzt wird's aber Zeit", sagte er, hob auf in die Lüfte und steuerte auf den Punkt zu, der ihm am nächsten war.  
  
OOO  
  
"Kannst du etwas spüren?", drängte Bulma zu wissen. Trunks bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick und erwiderte, wie schon seit drei Stunden im Minutentakt: "Nein, ich fühle nichts."  
  
Der Cyborg ließ ganz schön auf sich warten und so langsam wurde die enge Höhle, in der Bulma und Trunks sich versteckt hielten, um den falschen Dragonball, den sie verschanzt hatten, im Auge zu behalten, ungemütlich.  
  
Trunks unterdrückte seine Aura und Bulmas Handgelenk zierte der Aura-Eliminator, eine etwas ältere Erfindung ihres Vaters. Somit waren sie für den Cyborg nicht ausnehmbar, wenn er nur endlich aufkreuzen würde.  
  
"Schau mal, da ...", wies Bulma ihren Sohn auf einen glänzenden Punkt am Himmel hin, der immer größer wurde und allmählich Gestalt annahm, "... Was ... Ist er das?"  
  
Trunks konzentrierte sich, konnte aber keine Aura orten. Wie gebannt starrten die beiden auf den Cyborg, der jetzt etwas entfernt über ihnen schwebte und etwas in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Mein Radar", entfuhr es Bulma und Trunks konnte sie gerade noch zurückhalten, ehe sie eine Dummheit begehen konnte. Er legte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte: "Ich hole ihn zurück. Du bleibst hier, egal was passiert, okay?!"  
  
Bulma musterte ihren Sohn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen und erwiderte schließlich zerknirscht: "Okay!"  
  
Trunks nickte und wand sich dann wieder dem Cyborg zu. Er wartete so lange, bis Jin die Kugel unter einem weichen Erdhaufen lokalisiert hatte und anfing zu graben. Der Cyborg kniete mit dem Rücken zu der Höhle und war ganz in seine Beschäftigung versunken, dass Trunks wagte, langsam aus seinem Versteck hinaus zu gleiten und geräuschlos an Jin heranzuschweben.  
  
Bulmas Nerven waren bis aufs äußerste gespannt, sie verfolgte jede Bewegung des Cyborgs und schickte Dutzende Stoßgebete zu Dende, dass nur nichts schief gehen möge.  
  
Ein leichtes Vibrieren an ihrem Handgelenk hielt sie von ihren weiteren Überlegungen ab. Bulma hatte das nervige Piepen gegen einen Vibrationsalarm ausgetauscht, der anzeigte, dass ...  
  
*Nein!*  
  
OOO  
  
Jin konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da war er, der letzte der sieben Dragonballs. Bald schon würde Shenlong seinen Wunsch erfüllen und seine Rache ermöglichen. Die Demütigung, die ihm widerfahren war, nährte seinen Durst nach Genugtuung.  
  
"Da bist du ja", murmelte der Cyborg und rieb die letzten Erdbröckchen von der kühlen, glatten Oberfläche der Kugel. Danach verstaute er sie bei den restlichen sechs in seinem rechten Bein.  
  
"Eines muss man ihm lassen. Bei der Konstruktion hat er sich wirklich selbst übertroffen mit dem Platzsparen. Natürlich entschuldigt das nicht ..."  
  
Jin hielt inne. Was war das? Er konnte es genau fühlen. Größer als eine Eidechse aber viel kleiner als ein Saurier ... ein Mensch? Hier in der Einöde? Moment, das war doch ... Eindeutig, diese Aura war leicht wiederzuerkennen! Wenn sie also ihrem Mann folgen wollte, sollte er ihr doch behilflich zur Seite stehen, oder nicht? Halt! Da war noch etwas anderes. Dank seines ausgeprägten Gehörsinnes konnte Jin wahrnehmen, dass sich die Luft irrational brach. Da war etwas, das sich ihm näherte. Etwas ... oder jemand, der seine Aura zu unterdrücken vermochte. Ganz gewiss. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Freund von diesem Vegeta, der sich nun rächen oder aber den Dragonradar für seine Auferstehung an sich bringen wollte. Aber nicht mit ihm! Jetzt, da Jin alle sieben Kugeln hatte, benötigte er den Radar nicht mehr und so fasste er kurzerhand einen Entschluss. Wenn er sich nicht verrechnet hatte, blieben ihm noch exakt 112 Sekunden, ehe der 'Angreifer' bei ihm angekommen war. So schnell es ging, öffnete Jin seinen linken Oberschenkel und holte die Ampulle mit dem UV-Reflektor heraus. Dann befeuchtete er den Radar gründlich, bis nichts mehr zu erkennen war und ließ ihn in das zuvor ausgehobene Loch plumpsen. Und nun wartete er bis Trunks nahe genug an ihn herankam ...  
  
Die letzten Meter schwebte Trunks noch langsamer und schließlich verebbte seine Bewegung ganz. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit seine Energie zu sammeln und sie unbemerkt abzufeuern. Außerdem musste er auf den Radar achten. Das hatte höchste Priorität.  
  
Trunks positionierte sich und konzentrierte seine Energie, ohne seine Aura zu aktivieren.  
  
Was er leider nicht sehen konnte, war, dass Jin in seiner rechten Hand bereits einen Energieball gebildet und seine Position längst erfasst hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf geschah alles Schlag auf Schlag.  
  
Bulma war aus der Höhle gekrochen und hatte sich lautlos einige Meter nach vorne gearbeitet. Nun drückte sie den Knopf der Hoipoi-Kapsel und warf sie vor ihre Füße.  
  
"Flieh!", schrie sie so laut sie es vermochte.  
  
Sie tat das Richtige, auch wenn Tränen ihre Wangen netzten. Ihren Sohn durfte sie nicht auch noch verlieren.  
  
Bulma hatte erschrocken festgestellt, dass die Batterien des Aura-Eliminators ausgegangen waren und obwohl auch eine Solarenergiezufuhr möglich war, konnte sie sie natürlich nicht nutzen, da die Höhle im Dunkeln lag. Blitzschnell hatte sie die Situation erfasst: Der Cyborg hatte ihre Aura wahrgenommen und bestimmt auch Trunks' Anwesenheit mitbekommen. Als sie dann den Energieball in seiner Hand erblickte, war es Zeit zum Handeln.  
  
Gerade als Trunks seine Attacke abfeuern wollte, ertönte ein bekanntes -Plopp- und durchbrach die angespannte Stille. Danach folgte eine Aufforderung zum Rückzug. Was war bloß in Bulma gefahren? Er war doch so nah dran gewesen und jetzt ...  
  
Auch Jin war im Begriff seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, als er durch die Wissenschaftlerin in seinem Gedankengang jäh unterbrochen wurde. Doch lange ließ er sich nicht beirren. Er wandte sich Trunks zu, der mit seinen Augen den Boden nach Bulma abzusuchen schien, und schoss.  
  
OOO  
  
Sieben Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen. Vegeta hatte sein Training auf ein Maximum von sechs Stunden täglich zurückgeschraubt und verbrachte viel mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie. Er war umgänglicher geworden und ihm selbst ging es so gut wie nie.  
  
Sein Gefühlsleben, das sonst immer streng unter Verschluss gewesen war, hielt sich die Waage. Doch manche andere Dinge gerieten ins Ungleichgewicht. Auch wenn Vegeta das alles nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, häuften sich die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse und zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Es fing mit Kleinigkeiten an, wie: Bulma benötigte nur noch halb so lange im Bad. Trunks und Bra machten ihre Hausübungen schneller als sonst.  
  
Dann präsentierte der Professor keine neuen, teils verrückten, Erfindungen mehr. Gut, vielleicht hielt er ja auch hinterm Berg damit, aber das war ja sonst auch nicht seine Art.  
  
Wenn Vegeta es recht bedachte, war es gut und gerne sieben Wochen her, dass er eine Wolke zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nur Sonnenschein ... Irgendwie trübte das sein Glück über die nahezu perfekte Zeit, die er momentan verlebte.  
  
Was war hier wohl im Gange? Vegeta vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Vor allem deswegen, weil er sich ohnehin nicht großartig Gedanken darüber machte und stattdessen sein Leben genoss.  
  
An einem der folgenden Abende ereignete sich Folgendes:  
  
Vegeta hatte das schöne Wetter genutzt und sich zu einem spontanen Picknick entschieden. Die Leckereien, die er eigenhändig zubereitet hatte, waren allesamt bedauerlicherweise nicht so lecker, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wie erleichtert er gewesen war, dass Mrs. Briefs ihm dann noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten gezaubert hatte.  
  
Bulma war gebührend überrascht und zu zweit ließen sie es sich gut gehen.  
  
Zurück in der C.C. ging Vegeta duschen und kalkulierte dabei überschlagsmäßig im Kopf, wie viel wohl eine Vergrößerung der Dusche kosten würde. Nicht, dass sie für eine Person zu eng wäre, aber für zwei war sie definitiv nicht groß genug.  
  
Plötzlich stutzte er. "War die Dusche schon immer so klein?"  
  
Dank seiner geschärften Wahrnehmung entging Vegeta so gut wie nichts. Das Volumen der Kabine schien sich um lediglich 10 cm³ verringert zu haben, oder etwa doch nicht?  
  
"Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt", sagte er zu sich. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb aber doch.  
  
Nachdem Vegeta fertig geduscht und sich frisch angezogen hatte, ging er in die Küche, wo er gerade noch aufschnappte, wie Mrs. Briefs zu dem Professor gewandt meinte: "So. Auf die Minute."  
  
Das Abendessen war also gerade fertig geworden. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Als er zuvor an der Küche vorbei zum Bad geschritten war, hatte er gar nichts gehört. Keine Bratgeräusche, kein kochendes Wasser, rein gar nichts. Er hatte nicht mal etwas gerochen. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf um seine absurden Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Zeit fürs Abendessen und er war hungrig.  
  
Viel, viel, ja sehr viel später am Abend, gehüllt in die Dunkelheit und die Wärme des Partners, lagen Bulma und Vegeta eng umschlungen im Bett. Er lauschte ihren ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit.  
  
OOO  
  
Die Erinnerung verblasst ...  
  
Was verblasst?  
  
Erinnere dich!  
  
Woran?  
  
Du schaffst es!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ...  
  
Erinnere dich!  
  
Ja, ist ja schon gut! Ich versuch's ja ...  
  
Was siehst du?  
  
OOO  
  
"Vegeta, du schon wieder! So oft war nicht mal Son Goku hier. Gratuliere, du hast ihn überholt. Aber ob das nun wirklich so erstrebenswert war ... Na, ich weiß ja nicht", donnerte die mächtige Stimme des Enma Daioh.  
  
Überlegen thronte er auf seinem überdimensionalen Bürosessel und blickte über den Schreibtisch auf den im Gegensatz zu ihm winzig kleinen Vegeta herab.  
  
"Es war nicht meine Schuld diesmal", quetschte er aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich weiß nicht mal, was genau passiert ist. Alles, was ich mitbekommen hab, war, dass ich im Labor stand und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Energiekugel auf mich zuschoss. Gerade, dass ich fühlen konnte, dass es ein Kiball war, es ging viel zu schnell, als dass ich ... Dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Wurde ...", er zögerte und strich sich die schweißfeuchten Hände an seiner Trainingshose trocken, "... Wurde ... Bulma ...?"  
  
Enma krauste die Stirn und faltete seine kraftvollen Hände auf der Tischplatte.  
  
"Nein", er bemerkte kaum, dass Vegeta erleichtert ausatmete, "Nein, aber es gibt da ein anderes Problem, und zwar mit deiner Auferstehung - woran du sicherlich interessiert bist. Uranai Baba hatte vor kurzem eine Vision und wie es aussieht, erfüllt sie sich", er atmete tief durch und setzte dann erneut an: "Bulma ist nicht verletzt, aber Jin, der Cyborg, der dein Leben geraubt hat, entwendete ihr den Dragonradar. Der Radar ist unheimlich komplex und - zugegeben - ich verstehe selbst nichts davon, aber eines weiß ich: Ohne die nötigen Rohstoffe kann Bulma keinen Ersatz bauen, und die sind ausgegangen. Uranai Baba hat gesehen, dass sie ohne Radar die Kugeln nicht zusammenbringen werden. Tut mir leid", nur eine kurze Pause für einen weiteren Atemzug gönnte sich Enma, ohne im Geringsten auf Vegetas blassen Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, dann fuhr er fort: "Also, da du ja auch einmal mit von der Partie warst, die Welt zu retten, kannst du es dir aussuchen, wohin du willst. Da hätten wir erstens ...", er drehte sich um und zog eine Art Werbetafel von der Wand, auf dem goldlockige, harfenzupfende Engel in einem Blumenfeld spielten und lachten, "... den Himmel. Warte, das ist nichts für dich, was?"  
  
Vegeta stieß nur ein Knurren aus und beobachtete dann gespannt, wie Enma ein zweites Bild herunter zog. Auf diesem war ein riesiger Kochtopf abgebildet, in dem verschiedene Gestalten kochten. Alles war schwarz und rot gehalten - gerade richtig für ein diabolisches Szenario.  
  
"Die Hölle passt doch viel besser zu dir, oder?", er fing den skeptischen Blick Vegetas auf und entschied sich noch eine dritte Möglichkeit zu gewähren, "Wir haben ganz neu eine dritte Ebene hereinbekommen", Enma wandte sich um und schob die beiden Tafeln wieder nach oben, "Die sogenannten 'elysischen Felder'."  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. Er blieb aber auch mit nichts verschont. Erst wurde er von hinten erschossen, dann erfuhr er, dass Bulma ihn nicht zurückholen konnte und jetzt musste er sich schon wieder mit diesem Riesen im Maßanzug herumärgern, der nicht und nicht zur Sache kam.  
  
"Nun, das ist eine Adaption aus der frühen griechischen Mythologie. Deine Erinnerungen würden die Welt schaffen, in der du bis jetzt gelebt hast. Du würdest nichts vermissen ..."  
  
"Warum?", warf Vegeta ein, vermutend, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.  
  
"Nun ja", fuhr Enma fort. "Du würdest nichts vermissen, da du das Wissen deines Todes verlieren würdest."  
  
"Was?", stieß Vegeta ungläubig aus. "Ich würde denken, ich lebe?" Er brauchte einige Minuten, um die neue Information zu verdauen. Alles wäre so wie bisher, nur, dass es nicht wirklich echt wäre. Aber das wüsste er ja nicht!  
  
"Du würdest sie nicht vermissen", betonte Enma. "Du würdest nicht wissen, dass sie es nicht ist ..."  
  
Vegeta zögerte. Sollte er es tun? Bulma konnte ihn nicht wieder erwecken und die schmerzhafte Erinnerung, dass sie beide getrennt waren ...  
  
"Okay", hörte er sich selbst leise sagen. Wenn nicht das Original, dann wenigstens eine gute Kopie. Was für ein blöder Spruch!  
  
"Steh hier nicht rum und halt den Verkehr auf", rief Enma ihn zur Ordnung. "Bist schließlich nicht der Einzige hier", er deutete auf eine Tür zu seiner Rechten, "Da durch, Gang entlang und dann durch die zweite Tür links. Verstanden?"  
  
OOO  
  
"Das ist aber doch fast zu einfach für meinen Geschmack", murmelte Jin und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
  
Trunks reagierte zu spät und wurde getroffen. Er stürzte mit einem Schrei zu Boden und wirbelte dabei eine Staubwolke auf, die ihn einhüllte.  
  
Bulma verfolgte die Situation mit Schrecken. "Das hast du ja großartig gemacht!", gab sie sich die Schuld. "Hättest du ihn nicht abgelenkt ..."  
  
Als sich der Staub um Trunks gelegt hatte, war er verschwunden.  
  
"Wo ist er hin?", dachte Bulma laut und erschrak als sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sagte: "Hier."  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihren besten Freund und besah gleichzeitig besorgt ihren Sohn. "Ich dachte, du bist unter die Südländer gegangen ..."  
  
Trunks stöhnte unter seinen Schmerzen, die wie Feuer in seiner linken Schulter pulsierten und lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen.  
  
"He! Was soll das?", schrie Jin zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. "Hier spielt die Musik!"  
  
Misstrauisch taxierte er den soeben eingetroffenen Neuankömmling. Anscheinend beherrschte er die Momentane Teleportation, von der er in seiner Datenbank erfahren hatte.  
  
Goku warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Cyborg und schätzte ab, wie lange er brauchte um ihn platt zu machen.  
  
"Ist er das?", fragte er ohne Bulma anzusehen. "Hat er ...?"  
  
Sie hatte zuerst nur unwissend die Stirn in Falten gelegt, doch nun verstand sie und die alte Wut stieg wieder in ihr hoch. "Ja, er ...", ihre Stimme brach, aber sie musste auch nicht weitersprechen.  
  
"Ich langweile mich!", rief Jin nun. "Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass ich nur so zum Spaß die Dragonballs zerstöre, oder?"  
  
Was trieben die da wohl? Und weshalb machten sie nicht schneller?  
  
"Was?", fragte Goku. "Er hat die Dragonballs?"  
  
"Nein", beruhigte Bulma ihn. "Sie sind falsch, nur das weiß er nicht." Sie besah das schweißüberströmte Gesicht von Trunks und trocknete seine Stirn. "Mach ihn alle, bitte. Und beeil dich!"  
  
Das musste sie Goku nicht zwei Mal sagen. In einer überirdischen Geschwindigkeit raste er auf den Cyborg zu und überlegte sich, wie lange er mit ihm spielen sollte, ehe er ihm den Gnadenstoss gab. Zwei Dinge hinderten ihn aber daran ihn lange hinzuhalten, nämlich dass Trunks' Leben schwand und dass der Cyborg ohnehin nichts fühlen konnte.  
  
*Gut, dann eben kurz und schmerzlos*, dachte er und platzierte in diesem Moment einen gekonnten rechten Haken auf Jins Kinn, dass über die Hälfte seiner Strom- und Datenleitungen rissen und sein Kopf hintüber kippte.  
  
"Das ging aber fix", höhnte Goku, sammelte seine Energie und pulverisierte den Cyborg.  
  
Bulma, die Trunks geholfen hatte, es sich etwas bequemer zu machen, schreckte durch den Knall hoch. Ihr Kopf fuhr suchend herum und sie konnte gerade noch erkennen wie der Cyborg in Flammen aufging und sofort danach explodierte.  
  
"Nein!" Sie hatte vergessen, Goku zu sagen, dass er wegen des Dragonradars vorsichtig sein sollte. Jetzt war es zu spät.  
  
"Schon erledigt!", verkündete Goku eine Sekunde später stolz und wandte sich dann an Trunks. "So. Und dich bring ich schnell zu Dende, dass er dich heilt. Soll ich dich mitnehmen, Bulma?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, denn ihre grauen Zellen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren.  
  
"Nein, nein", meinte sie schließlich geistesabwesend und wies auf den Gleiter, den sie jetzt in die Kapsel zurückschickte. "Ich hab ja den hier."  
  
"Wenn du meinst ...", ergab sich Goku. Dann fasste er Trunks' gesunde Schulter und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
Bulma hoffte, dass der Radar unbeschädigt geblieben war, rechnete aber im besten Fall mit minimalen Chancen. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Trunks und sie zuvor die umgebaute Bocciakugel vergraben hatten. Wie erwartet war nichts als ein Häufchen Asche des Cyborg übriggeblieben, der jetzt nach und nach verweht wurde. Bulma sah sich genau um, fand ihren Verdacht aber leider bestätigt: Kein Dragonradar in Sicht. Wie in Trance verfolgte sie ein paar Staubkörnchen, die in die ausgehobene Grube fielen.  
  
"Hm ...?" Bulma sah genauer hin. Tatsächlich, die Körnchen schwebten in der Luft, oder sollte es etwa ...?  
  
Schnell kramte sie die Lampe und den Fixierer aus ihrer Tasche und leuchtete in das Loch. Das Licht dieser Lampe hatte eine zu kurze Wellenlänge, um vom menschlichen Auge erfasst zu werden. Falls die Photonen aber auf UV-Reflektor stießen, dann wurde die Wellenlänge des zurückgeworfenen Lichts verdoppelt, also in sichtbares Licht transformiert.  
  
"Da bist du ja ...", flüsterte Bulma befreit und sprühte rasch den Fixierer auf den Radar, damit wurde der UV-Reflektor neutralisiert.  
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen, stumm vor Glück. Dann legte sie den Überschallgleiter frei, stieg ein und programmierte als nächstes Ziel den Autopiloten auf Gottes Palast. So konnte sie die Flugzeit nutzen, um den Radar rasch neu zu kalibrieren. Und bevor der Gleiter noch auf dem oberen Ende des Quittenturmes landete, leuchteten sieben Punkte auf der grünen Anzeige.  
  
OOO  
  
"Ich wäre ja früher gekommen", beteuerte Goku. "Aber da wir bei Oob in dem kleinen Dorf nicht mal Telefone haben, konnte Chichi mich nicht erreichen. Als sie das mit Vegeta erfahren hatte, hat sie mit mir Kontakt mit einem Brief aufgenommen. Und das hat leider ziemlich lange gebraucht. Es verirrt sich aber auch wirklich nur ziemlich selten ein Briefträger in diese Gegend. Tja, so schnell ich konnte, flog ich dann zur C.C., aber da konnte ich dich ja nicht finden. Irgend so ein Studienfreund von deinem Vater, der diesen Cyborg gebaut hatte, war dort und hat dem Professor die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Da ihr zwei", er deutete auf Bulma und Trunks, "ja schon in die Wüste aufgebrochen wart, blieb mir nur eins übrig: Euch zu folgen. Glücklicherweise kam ich noch rechtzeitig."  
  
Obwohl Bulma wissen wollte, warum Goku gekommen war, wollte sie doch so schnell wie möglich die Dragonballs sammeln und Vegeta wieder beleben.  
  
Trunks, der inzwischen wieder vollkommen geheilt war, schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten und mischte sich ein: "Wir sollten uns jetzt auf die Suche machen, nicht?"  
  
Goku erbot sich es zu machen. "In spätestens zwei Stunden bin ich zurück."  
  
Bulma ging dankbar auf das Angebot ein und händigte ihm ihren lang vermissten Radar schweren Herzens aus.  
  
"Gut. Wir treffen uns dann in der C.C. Wir müssen noch etwas vorbereiten."  
  
Trunks und Bulma verabschiedeten sich von Dende und Mr. Popo und bestiegen dann den Gleiter. Goku winkte einmal und war kurz darauf weg.  
  
OOO  
  
Vegeta lag still in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Es war ihm egal, dass es bestimmt schon 10:00 Uhr vormittags war. Er spürte ganz deutlich, dass Bulma bei ihm war und ehe sie das Bett beziehungsweise das Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, würde er nicht aufstehen. Er erinnerte sich an alles. An sein Leben, an seinen Tod. Das war nicht einmal wirklich Bulma. Wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Wie sollte Vegeta so tun, als wäre die Person, die da neben ihm lag, wirklich Bulma, obwohl er doch wusste, dass dem nicht so war? Er saß wirklich in der Zwickmühle. Da hatte er soviel Zeit und Energie in eine Beziehung mit einer Traumgestalt investiert.  
  
*Wie erbärmlich ...*, dachte er.  
  
"Möchtest du nicht langsam aufstehen?", ertönte da Bulmas fragende Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. Ihr warmer Atem kitzelte ihn und er war versucht sich zu kratzen. Damit hätte er aber bestätigt, dass er wach war.  
  
Schließlich siegte die Vernunft. Er würde schließlich für den Rest seines Lebens, Unlebens oder besser für die Ewigkeit hier verweilen und sich einfach der Realität stellen.  
  
Langsam blinzelte er, öffnete schließlich die Augen und traf sich mit Bulmas Blick, der gar nicht wie erwartet war. Vielmehr hatten ihre Augen einen verdächtigen Glanz und sie holte zitternd Luft. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und gab unverständliche Worte von sich, die sich vielleicht irgendwie wie 'endlich' und 'froh' anhörten.  
  
Zögernd legte Vegeta die Arme um Bulma und fragte sich im Stillen, was wohl geschehen war, dass sie sich so seltsam benahm.  
  
Irritiert stellte er fest, dass ihr Duft heute intensiver war, als in den letzten Wochen. Er war nicht nur ausgeprägter - nach einem erneuten Atemzug stellte Vegeta fest, dass es eindeutig ein anderer Geruch war. Sonst benutzte sie immer das Duschgel mit Sandelholzingredienzien, aber heute war es ...  
  
"Lavendel ...", stellte er überrascht fest. War es nicht so, dass die Welt um ihn herum aus seinen Erinnerungen bestand? Wenn dem so war, weshalb duftete Bulma dann nicht nach Sandelholz? Es sei denn ...  
  
"Ich lebe", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Ich dachte, das ginge nicht ..."  
  
"Es hat ziemlich lang gedauert. Es ging leider nicht schneller, weißt du ...", erwiderte Bulma und zog kleine Kreise auf Vegetas Haut, das dieser heftig atmend quittierte.  
  
"War ziemlich langweilig, ohne dich", beteuerte Vegeta und spielte mit einer ihrer türkisen Haarlocken.  
  
Bulma hob den Kopf und wischte verlegen über ihre leicht geröteten Augen.  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst", flüsterte sie und bettete ihre Wange wieder auf der Stelle seiner Brust, an der sein Herz kräftig schlug.  
  
OOO  
  
"Oh ... ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", murmelte sie und streckte sich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass sie über drei Stunden geträumt haben musste. Geträumt? Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie sich des Traumes zu entsinnen. Mit der linken Hand tastete sie dann nach der Fernbedienung und knipste das TV-Gerät aus.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie sich um und ging dann ins Bett. Eine ihr wohl bekannte Action-Figur eines gewissen außerirdischen Prinzen blickte ihr grimmig entgegen. "Wenigstens nicht battle damaged", bemerkte sie noch rasch, zog die Decke über sich und drehte sich zur Seite, um wieder einzuschlafen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und träumte den Traum weiter.  
  
-  
  
Danke fürs Lesen und den Kommi, den du jetzt gleich machen wirst. 


	2. Boo!

Sie hatte Glück. Nahtlos knüpfte der zweite Teil an den ersten an.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wie lange war ich tot?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
"51 Tage", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Bulma fühlte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Äh ... Mehr als sieben Wochen."  
  
Vegeta konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte also die Tage gezählt?!  
  
"Dann ist ja mein Jenseitstrip in Echtzeit abgelaufen", stellte er fest. "Also wäre ich ohnehin irgendwann dahinter gekommen, dass ich nicht lebe ..."  
  
"Einleuchtend", murmelte Bulma, noch immer von dem Klopfen an ihrem Ohr abgelenkt, das allmählich schneller wurde. "Ein kleiner Fehler im System des großen Enma ..."  
  
Auch Trunks, Bra und Bulmas Eltern waren froh, dass Vegeta wieder unter ihnen weilte. Kuririn, Yamchu und Co sendeten auch ihre Willkommensgrüße, die Vegeta mehr freuten als ärgerten.  
  
*Die Sache hatte also doch etwas Gutes*, dachte er als er mit Bulma am Abend wieder allein im Zimmer war.  
  
"Der GR ist neu überholt", sagte sie, Vegetas erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck falsch deutend. "Dad wollte sich mit etwas beschäftigen und er vertraute darauf, dass du zurück kommst."  
  
"Ich hab eigentlich gar keine Lust auf Training", entgegnete Vegeta und weidete sich an der Überraschung auf Bulmas Gesicht.  
  
"Worauf hast du denn Lust?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. War das wirklich Vegeta, der da auf seinen Unterarmen gestützt auf dem Bett lag in einer nahezu verbotenen Lässigkeit? Was sollte ihm wohl jetzt wichtiger sein als sein heiß geliebtes Training?  
  
Vegeta gab ein verführerisches Lächeln zum Besten, richtete sich ein Stückchen auf und flüsterte mit deutlich belegter Stimme: "Auf dich!"  
  
Bulma glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte er da jetzt wirklich gesagt, er wollte sie? Jetzt? Ein Blick in seine gefährlich glitzernden Augen und ihr normaler Pulsschlag verabschiedete sich und wich einem wilden Hämmern, das ihr den Hals zuschnürte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber nur ein unverständliches Krächzen zustande. Nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte, fand Bulma ihre Stimme wieder und erhob diese: "Vegeta? Bist das wirklich du?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Er lachte leise, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich dann soweit nach vorne, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
"Wer soll ich denn sonst sein?", fragte er geheimnisvoll.  
  
Bulma fürchtete, Vegeta könnte ihren Herzschlag hören, so laut kam es ihr vor. "Na ja, du hast dich ... verändert."  
  
"Im positiven oder im negativen Sinn?"  
  
Bulma überlegte einen Augenblick, die Antwort war schnell gefunden: "Ich liebe dich." Damit legte sie die Arme um Vegetas Nacken und zusammen ließen sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
  
OOO  
  
"Warum wendest du dich nicht an Bulma?", fragte Professor Briefs. "Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass sie die einsame Spitze in der Entwicklung von cyberkinetischen, intelligenten Lebensformen ist."  
  
"Sie ist mit einem wichtigen Projekt beschäftigt", erwiderte Professor Kashikoi. "Deshalb wende ich mich an dich, alter Freund. Wie du sicher gehört hast, hat der Bildungsausschuss vor, die Mittel für wissenschaftliche Forschungsprojekte ohne absehbaren praktischen Sofortnutzen drastisch zu kürzen, wenn nicht gar ganz zu streichen ..."  
  
"Eine bodenlose Frechheit!", warf Mr. Briefs ein. "Das sind doch alles nur verkappte Bürokraten, die nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, was es an Zeit und Geld kostet, die Entwicklung der Technik voranzutreiben!"  
  
"Schon gut. Ich versteh' dich doch", beruhigte ihn sein alter Studienkamerad. "Die meisten Wissenschaftler haben wie wir ganz klein angefangen, und die wenigsten haben mit ihren Erfindungen das große Geld gemacht. Sollten aber die Subventionen wegfallen ...", er seufzte und strich mit der rechten Hand über seine erst leicht ergraute Schläfe, "... dann geht es bergab. Aus der eigenen Tasche lässt sich die Forschung nicht finanzieren."  
  
"Gut, soweit hab' ich jetzt alles verstanden. Nur, was hat das mit dem Projekt zu tun, für das du meine Hilfe brauchst?"  
  
"Als ich mich beim Bildungsausschuss beschwert habe, meinte man leichthin, dass ich einfach beweisen müsse, dass die Forschung das Geld wert ist, indem ich innerhalb von sechs Monaten einen intelligenten, selbst denkenden Androiden präsentiere. Dann würden die Unterstützungen nicht gestrichen werden. Da hab' ich natürlich meine Chance gesehen und habe den Typen gleich festgenagelt und zugesagt. Er konnte nicht zurück, rechnete aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass ich das schaffen könnte. Wenigstens waren keine Bedingungen daran geknüpft, wie dass ich es allein machen muss. So, das ist das Problem ... Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Professor Kashikoi blickte sein Gegenüber abschätzend an und hoffte, dass er noch immer auf ihn bauen konnte. Unerwartet entdeckte er das Aufflackern des Feuers in seinen Augen.  
  
"Wenn es um das Überleben der Wissenschaft geht ... Natürlich bin ich dabei!"  
  
Auch wenn Professor Briefs nicht ganz an seine Tochter heranreichte, war er doch außergewöhnlich befähigt im Entwickeln von eigenständig entscheidenden Mechanismen. Professor Kashikoi hingegen galt als Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der angewandten Computertechnik im Bereich der Androiden - eine Art weiterentwickelter Roboter.  
  
Da die Capsule Corp. mit einer Reihe höchst komplexer Laserapparaturen und den leistungsfähigsten Computern aufwarten konnte, arbeiteten die beiden Professoren dort.  
  
Mrs. Briefs bekam ihren Mann kaum zu Gesicht, so sehr waren er und Professor Kashikoi in ihr Projekt vertieft. Kein Wunder, leisteten sie doch Pionierarbeit, und das unter unerhörtem Zeitdruck. Sechs Monate waren so gut wie nichts.  
  
OOO  
  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut", murmelte Bulma vor sich hin und schraubte vorsichtig das Gerät auf dem Labortisch zusammen. "Jetzt schau'n wir mal ... und ... perfekt!"  
  
Es piepte und zeigte die Dragonballs an. Bulma hatte die letzten zwei Wochen damit verbracht, den Dragonradar mit anderen, auf der Erde noch zu findenden Stoffen zu bauen. Glücklicherweise fand sie bald heraus, dass der hohe C14-Gehalt in dem Mineralgestein die Rettung war und so hatte sie rasch Ersatz gefunden. Nun hatte sie immer einen Radar in Reserve.  
  
Vegeta brachte seiner 12jährigen Tochter ein paar Verteidigungsmaßnahmen bei, um sich vor den Annäherungsversuchen einfältiger Jungs zu schützen. Im Gegenzug erhielt er von ihr wöchentlich Lektionen in der Entzifferung der humanoiden Schrift. Es war geradezu eine Schande, dass er über 17 Jahre lang sozusagen als Analphabet auf der Erde gelebt hatte. Überhaupt wusste Vegeta so gut wie nichts über diesen Planeten - außer dem ungefähren Handelspreis. Nicht, dass er noch vorhatte ihn zu verkaufen, aber Vegeta hatte eben ein gutes Gedächtnis ... und jetzt würde er ebendieses etwas aufstocken.  
  
*Wissen ist Macht!*, dachte er. So hieß es doch, oder? Physisch gesehen war er ohnehin so gut wie unbesiegbar. Da konnte er es sich erlauben, seinen Intellekt zu bilden. Außerdem wollte er Bulma überraschen. Sie musste wohl denken, dass er außer zu kämpfen zu nichts imstande war. Diese Theorie musste Vegeta widerlegen, war er doch auch ein schlaues Köpfchen! Zwar besaß er nicht Bulmas technisches Genie, aber er verfügte über ein ausgefeiltes, logisches Denkvermögen.  
  
"Regionales Wochenjournal", las Vegeta laut und beglückwünschte sich insgeheim, dass er nur so kurz gebraucht hatte, das lateinische Alphabet sowie die arabischen Ziffern zu lernen. Das war Schritt eins seines Planes, doch der zweite würde sich um einiges schwieriger gestalten. Noch dazu würde Bra ihm nicht behilflich sein können. Aber davon ließ sich Vegeta natürlich nicht abschrecken - hatte er doch schon die größten Feinde bezwungen.  
  
OOO  
  
Bulma unterdrückte ein Gähnen und suchte nach Vegetas Blick. Es war lange nach Mitternacht und stockdunkel im Schlafzimmer, was ihr Vorhaben nicht gerade erleichterte. Sie rutschte so gut es ging ein Stück näher und lächelte wissend, als sie seinen immer noch beschleunigten Herzschlag wahrnahm.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Vegeta flüsternd während er Bulmas Nacken kraulte.  
  
"Mir ist da ein Gedanke gekommen, aber ich hab' immer wieder vergessen, dich zu fragen ..."  
  
"Und das wäre ...?"  
  
"An diesem Tag, an dem Jin ... den Dragonradar gestohlen hat ... Da hast du doch gesagt, dass du etwas gefühlt hättest, wie bei meinen Experimenten mit dem UV-Reflektor. Aber der Cyborg war doch ganze zwei Wochen unter uns. Hast du da gar nichts gespürt? Warum gerade an diesem Tag?"  
  
"Hm ...", Vegeta schob seinen freien Arm unter den Kopf und überlegte, "Nun, ich schätze, ich hätte auch da nichts bemerkt, wenn ich nicht so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt hätte ...", er machte eine kurze Pause und spielte dann mit Bulmas Nackenhärchen weiter, "Und warum hast du nicht in dem stahlverkleideten Labor gearbeitet, damals als du dieses flüssige Zeug erfunden hast? Den neuen Radar, den du jetzt gemacht hast, hast du ja auch nicht dort gemacht, nicht wahr? Warum eigentlich nicht?"  
  
Die Wolken zogen weiter und der Mondschein, der nun durch das Fenster fiel, ermöglichte es Vegeta Bulma schwach aber doch zu erkennen. Sie neigte etwas unbehaglich den Kopf und murmelte dicht an seiner Haut: "Weil ich dort nicht gern bin."  
  
"Das kitzelt."  
  
"'Tschuldigung."  
  
"Das war keine Beschwerde ... Aber zurück zum Thema! Warum bist du nicht gern in dem Raum?", lenkte Vegeta das Gespräch wieder in seine vorherige Richtung.  
  
"Na ja, weil ..." Bulma war dieses Thema augenscheinlich peinlich. Trotzdem vertraute sie Vegeta. Er würde sie schon nicht auslachen. "Ich höre manchmal so seltsame Geräusche, wenn ich drin bin. Zuerst dachte ich, das liegt an der Speziallegierung, mit der der Raum vor der Kälteabgabe des Stahls gesichert ist. Vielleicht waren da Luftlöcher dazwischen, die sich im Sommer dehnten ..."  
  
"Deswegen wurden die Wände neu überzogen voriges Jahr? Ich dachte, die Schicht hätte etwas Radioaktives absorbiert oder so ähnlich ...", warf Vegeta ein.  
  
"Nein ..." Es war doch merkwürdig. Noch vor einem Jahr waren sie und Vegeta so weit voneinander entfernt gewesen, dass er nicht einmal wusste, weshalb die Wände erneuert worden waren. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Auch wenn der Cyborg ihn getötet hatte und es Bulma unglaublich weh getan hatte, so war sie doch, irgendwie, irgendwo im hintersten Eckchen ihres Verstandes, froh darüber, dass alles so geschehen war. Sie hätte niemals vermutet, dass sie beide sich jemals so nahe sein würden. Vegeta hatte angenommen, die Legierung müsse erneuert werden ...  
  
Damals hätte Bulma ihm niemals den wahren Grund gestehen können, zumal sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal ganz sicher gewesen war ... Sie hob den Kopf und begegnete Vegetas Blick, der sie gespannt auf eine Antwort empfing. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und fuhr fort: "Ich wollte sichergehen, dass alles einwandfrei legiert wurde und so hab' ich alles selbst überwacht. Kein Luftloch, kein gar nichts. Aber die Geräusche blieben. Das Seltsamste war aber, dass niemand sonst sie hören konnte ... nur ich!"  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht ... hatte sich jemand einen Scherz mit dir erlaubt?!"  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht. Du kennst doch den Raum, oder? Außer einem Labortisch und der Sensoranlage ist da nichts drinnen. Wenn da ein Rekorder oder so versteckt gewesen wäre, hätte die Anzeige die Radiowellen angezeigt. Dazu ist der Raum schließlich da. Nein, das kann kein Streich gewesen sein." Bulma zog die Decke höher über ihre nackten Schultern, da sie plötzlich fröstelte. "Einmal hab' ich Mom gegenüber eine Bemerkung darüber fallen lassen und sie meinte augenzwinkernd, dass das wahrscheinlich ein Geist sei ..."  
  
Vegeta konnte fühlen, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Bulmas Körper ausbreitete. Ein Geist? Nun, wenn Vegeta alle Gegner, gegen die er je gekämpft hatte, in Betracht zog, musste er zugeben, dass Geister nicht so weit hergeholt waren, wie es vielleicht zuerst den Anschein machte.  
  
"Ich schau mir das morgen mal an ... oder heute, ist ja schon morgen. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen ... Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta lauschte ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen und war kurz darauf selbst eingeschlafen.  
  
OOO  
  
Das war doch wirklich eine geniale Idee! Von hier aus konnte er alles gut überblicken und war gleichzeitig so unauffällig wie ein Baum im Wald. Bald würde er wissen, wie er sich erkenntlich zeigen konnte. Auch wenn der Schaden, den er - zugegebenermaßen - verursacht hatte, längst behoben war, wollte er doch nicht ohne Wiedergutmachungsgeschenk gehen.  
  
OOO  
  
"Nein, danke", Vegeta lehnte die grünen Bohnen wie immer ab, "Aber um auf deine Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen: Ich war zwar heute im Strahlenlabor und hab' mich auch genau umgesehen ... Trotzdem ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Wann hast du die Geräusche eigentlich zuletzt gehört?"  
  
Bulma zog mit ihrer Gabel kleine Kreise in der Luft während sie weiterredete. "Vor zweieinhalb Wochen. Als ich mit dem neuen Radar angefangen hab'. Ich hatte gehofft, die Geräusche wären nicht mehr da ... Irgendwie waren sie anders, als voriges Jahr ... lauter, intensiver ..."  
  
"Was für Geräusche sind das eigentlich?", wollte Vegeta jetzt wissen.  
  
"Das ist unterschiedlich. Meistens war es wie ein Heulen, wie wenn der Wind durch Hausmauern peitscht. Das letzte Mal war es eher wie ein Atmen ... keuchend. Richtig unheimlich."  
  
Bulma erschauerte bei der bloßen Erinnerung und um das zu überspielen, aß sie zügig weiter.  
  
"Kommt Dad gar nicht zum Essen?", wandte sie sich später an ihre Mutter. Ihr war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass ihr Vater mehr Zeit als ohnehin schon üblich war, im Labor verbrachte.  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass er und sein alter Freund an diesem Ding bauen ... Ich hab' schon wieder vergessen, wie das heißt ...", Mrs. Briefs lächelte entschuldigend, "Für die nächsten ... lass mich nachrechnen ... fünf Monate werden die beiden genug zu tun haben. Vielleicht willst du ihm ja helfen? Dein Dragonradar-Projekt hast du ja schon beendet, richtig?"  
  
Bulma brauchte keine Sekunde zu überlegen. Pionierarbeit auf dem Gebiet der cyberkinetischen Intelligenz? Wer war da besser geeignet als sie?!  
  
OOO  
  
"Er hat sich noch einmal entschuldigt", erzählte Bulma nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick zum Wecker geworfen hatte. Halb elf. Die Entwicklung der Mikrochips, dem Gehirn des Cyborgs, war schwieriger als erwartet und nahm mehr Zeit in Anspruch. Aber genau das machte eine Herausforderung aus.  
  
"Er weiß doch, dass Jin schuld war, nicht er. Außerdem hat er sich schon entschuldigt", erwiderte Vegeta. Plötzlich kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. "Sagtest du nicht, dass noch niemand einen Android erschaffen hat, der eigenständige Entscheidungen treffen kann? Was ist dann mit diesem Jin gewesen? Der hat doch auch nach seinem Sinn gehandelt, oder?"  
  
"Ja, das schon. Aber Jin war kein rein cyberkinetischer Roboter. Er war eine Mischlebensform mit einigen genmanipulierten Zellen, die mit seinen Mikrochips verbunden wurden. Dadurch war es ihm möglich selbst zu denken und zu handeln. Er handelte aber nur wie Archetypen, wie zum Beispiel der treu Ergebene, der Rächer oder der Rebell."  
  
"Aha", er brauchte gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass er nur Bahnhof verstand in Bezug auf genmanipulierte Mischzellen, "Und jetzt versucht ihr es ohne biologisches Erbgut, was?"  
  
Vegeta warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den Halbmond. "Ach ja, da fällt mir ein ... Findest du nicht auch, dass sich Trunks in letzter Zeit ziemlich ... anders benimmt? Er ist nur noch selten daheim, ärgert Bra nicht mehr so häufig und steht öfters total neben sich ..."  
  
"Vielleicht hat er ja 'ne Freundin, wer weiß?", kicherte Bulma und strich mit einem Fingernagel aufreizend langsam über Vegetas Oberarmmuskeln. "Die Mädels fliegen sicher auf ihn. Wahrscheinlich kann er sich vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten ... Ist schließlich dein Sohn."  
  
Vegeta überhörte die letzte Bemerkung geflissentlich. Sein Trunks, sein kleiner Trunks und eine Freundin? Das war doch nicht möglich! "Aber, er ist doch erst 16!", rief er als würde das alles erklären.  
  
"Na und?", Bulma war mittlerweile bei seiner Schulter angelangt, ließ sich aber nicht von seinem beinahe entrüsteten Einwurf beirren, "Ich war auch 16 als ich mit Yamchu zusammen gekommen bin ..."  
  
Auch wenn es längst vorbei war, verspürte Vegeta doch immer noch einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Bulma mit diesem Wüstenräuber 15 Jahre zusammengewesen war. 15 Jahre ... Sie beide waren jetzt auch schon fast so lange zusammen. Würde sie dann auch mit ihm Schluss machen? Vegeta wusste zwar nicht, wie es zu der Trennung von ihr und Yamchu gekommen war, aber er zweifelte nicht im Mindesten daran, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte und nicht umgekehrt.  
  
Bei genauerer Betrachtung war ihm natürlich bewusst, dass sie ja noch zwei Kinder hatten ... Das war allerdings keine Sicherheit, dass Ehen nicht geschieden wurden - zumal sie beide nicht einmal verheiratet waren.  
  
Yamchu und Bulma waren fünfzehn Jahre ein Paar gewesen und hatten keine Kinder gehabt, er, Vegeta, aber hatte bereits einen Sohn gehabt, bevor er mit ihr richtig zusammen gekommen war. Diesem "Unfall" verdankte er sehr viel. Ja, genau genommen war Trunks nur ein Unfall gewesen - gewissermaßen ein Verkehrsunfall -, nicht geplant. Doch hätte es zu keinem besseren Zeitpunkt passieren können. Vielleicht war es gar kein Unfall gewesen ... Vielleicht ...? *Ach was!*  
  
"... Vielleicht hat er ja auch gar keine Freundin", beendete Bulma ihren Satz.  
  
"Hm ... Vielleicht ..."  
  
OOO  
  
"Was ist das denn?", fragte Vegeta sich laut. Er wollte das Speziallabor ein zweites Mal unter die Lupe nehmen, da er sich nicht sicher war ... Zwar hatte er etwas gehört, wollte Bulma aber lieber noch nichts erzählen, da er eben noch nichts Konkretes wusste.  
  
Jetzt stand da ein kugelförmiges Objekt auf dem Labortisch. Es glänzte silbern und hatte an drei Seiten Beine, dass es nicht wegrollen konnte. Rund um die Achse war ein halbes Dutzend Lämpchen angebracht, die plötzlich in Aktion traten.  
  
"Nein!", rief Vegeta verwirrt, er war doch gar nicht angekommen. Nach einer kurzen, ebenfalls kontaktlosen Inspektion, entdeckte er einen Druckknopf, der mit 'Off' verziert war. Er musste keinen Magister in Ingenieurwesen haben um zu wissen, dass man das Gerät da abschalten konnte ... und das tat er dann auch.  
  
OOO  
  
"Das kommt ja wohl überhaupt nicht in Frage!", rief Kuririn aus und wandte sich dann an seine Frau. "Hast du gehört, was Marron, deine 14jährige Tochter!, vorhat?"  
  
"Sie will mit Trunks ins Kino." C18 sah gar nicht auf, sondern las weiter in ihrem 'Schöner wohnen mit Stil'.  
  
Kuririn kippte die Kinnlade runter und Marron grinste. "Du ... du weißt davon?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Klar", gab C18 unbekümmert zurück, "Er ist doch'n netter Junge."  
  
"Ja, aber ...", Kuririn fand nicht die richtigen Worte, "... aber ... Wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Wie lange gehen die zwei schon miteinander ... aus?"  
  
"Sechs Wochen."  
  
"Was?" Kuririn war geschockt. Sechs Wochen?! Er hatte nichts mitbekommen. Was war er bloß für ein Vater, der nicht wusste, wo seine Tochter war?! Aber das würde sich ändern.  
  
"Na meinetwegen ...", sagte er in Marrons Richtung. Zu spät, sie war schon weg. Jedenfalls wusste Kuririn jetzt wo sie war. Immerhin etwas. "Dieses rebellische Benehmen hat sie sicher nicht von mir!", wies er seine Frau hin.  
  
"Soll heißen ...?"  
  
"Ähm ... Na ja, also ... An dir gefällt mir diese wilde Seite besser. Das musst du doch verstehen!", versuchte sich Kuririn rauszureden. Er versuchte schließlich nur, seine Tochter zu schützen.  
  
"Sie wird erwachsen. So einfach ist das ..." C18 hob kurz den Kopf und las anschließend weiter.  
  
OOO  
  
"Erst wenn er fertig ist, werden wir sehen, ob es funktioniert hat", erklärte Bulma überflüssigerweise. "Sechs Monate Arbeit und erst am Ende wird sich zeigen, ob es etwas gebracht hat."  
  
Einen Moment lang hing sie ihren Gedanken noch nach, dann arbeitete sie weiter. Ihr Vater und Professor Kashikoi taten es ihr gleich.  
  
Bulmas Aufgabe war ein komplettes Programmsystem zu entwickeln, dass die Grundpersönlichkeit des Androiden bilden sollte, die selbstverständlich weiterentwickelbar war. Er würde seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und daran wachsen, so jedenfalls war die Vorgabe.  
  
Mr. Briefs war mit der Konstruktion des Körpers betraut und Professor Kashikoi widmete sich der Feinarbeit, dazu zählten Hände und vor allem der Kopf inklusive Gesicht.  
  
Ohne jede Vorwarnung ging auf einmal ein Beben durch das Labor. Rasch hielt Bulma den Monitor, der bereits bedrohlich wankte, fest.  
  
"War das ... ein Erdbeben?", fragte Professor Kashikoi, der kurzfristig das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, jetzt aber wieder gerade stand.  
  
"In unserer Gegend?", warf Professor Briefs ein. "Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte, dass wir je so etwas hatten."  
  
"Habt ihr es nicht gespürt?", fragte Bulma. "Das Epizentrum war auf unserem Grundstück, ganz sicher!"  
  
Vielleicht hatte Vegeta ja die Besenkammer in die Luft gejagt.  
  
"Ich seh' mal nach. Macht ihr einfach weiter, bin gleich zurück."  
  
Damit verließ Bulma das Labor und machte sich auf die Suche nach Vegeta.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem", stellte der Mann mit dem strohblonden Haaren sachlich fest und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
  
"Und das wäre?", fragte ein anderer Mann mit braunem Haar, dann wandte er sich seinem unliebsamen Begleiter zu: "Zieh' Leine! Du bist im Weg, merkst du das nicht?"  
  
"He, lass ihn doch", ergriff wieder der Blonde das Wort. "Das hier ist wichtiger ..."  
  
Zwei weitere Männer kamen hinzu und einer der beiden wurde von dem Blonden aufgefordert alle über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden aufzuklären.  
  
"Das ist ja furchtbar!", stieß der dunkelhäutige Mann aus. "Weg? Einfach so? Aber wie ... wie konnte das passieren?"  
  
"Tja, die letzte Komplettwartung ist doch schon etwas her", klärte der Vierte mit dem rotbraunen Schopf seine Freunde auf. "Irgendwie müssen sie es geschafft haben sich unbemerkt einen eigenen Ausgang zu schaffen."  
  
"Wartet mal", warf der braunhaarige Mann ein. "Wenn sie nicht hier sind ... Wo sind sie dann?"  
  
"Das ist der größere Teil des Problems", meinte der Blonde wieder. "Sie sind nicht mehr hier. Der 'Ausgang', den sie geschaffen haben, führt in eine andere Dimension."  
  
"Dann müssen wir sie zurückholen. Und danach schließen wir das Loch, ganz einfach. Sonst entkommen noch mehr", warf der Rothaarige optimistisch ein.  
  
"Wenn das so einfach wäre ... Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Gut, richtet alles her, in zwei Stunden geht es los."  
  
"Will auch mit", meldete sich eine schrille Stimme.  
  
"Du könntest uns vielleicht sogar von Nutzen sein", überlegte derjenige laut, der eindeutig der Kopf der Gruppe war.  
  
Zwei Stunden später standen die fünf voll ausgerüstet vor dem Dimensionsloch, das sie noch schnell durch einen Schutzschild umgaben, damit kein weiterer durch konnte.  
  
"Los geht's!", rief der Mann mit den rotbraunen Haaren und schritt voran in eine ihm unbekannte Welt.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wie ...?" Ganz leicht hatte Vegeta die Taste berührt, da glitt er plötzlich durch das Gerät. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen konnte er mit ansehen, wie die Kugel sich dematerialisierte und die entstehende Energie sich wellenartig ausbreitete. Von der Wucht - Vegeta stand unmittelbar vor dem Labortisch - ganz erfasst, wurde er zu Boden gerissen. So kurz er gedauert hatte, so schnell war der Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei.  
  
Als Vegeta wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, war keine Spur mehr von der Kugel zu sehen.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich zum Gehen, da lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. Keuchender Atem, leises Lachen und heiseres Flüstern.  
  
"Was geht hier nur ab?", fragte sich Vegeta und trat auf den Flur.  
  
Beinahe wäre er dann mit Bulma kollidiert.  
  
"Hast du das gerade mitbekommen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.  
  
"Ja, deswegen suche ich dich ja. Warst du das?"  
  
"Nein, ähm, in gewisser Weise schon", gab er zu und erzählte Bulma ausführlich von den Ereignissen der letzten fünf Minuten.  
  
"Das ist ja mehr als merkwürdig ..."  
  
OOO  
  
"Wie lange noch?", quengelte der Braunhaarige. "Mir tun die Füße schon weh ... Wieso haben wir eigentlich kein Auto mitgenommen?"  
  
"Weil das nicht durch das Portal ging", antwortete der Blonde. "Ah ... Wir sind gleich da. Da ...", er zeigte auf einen igluförmigen Gebäudekomplex, "... Da ist es. 'Capsule Corp.' Klingt nach einer Firma. Wir sollten so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich machen."  
  
Die Gruppe näherte sich langsam der C.C. Ein schmaler Kiesweg führte zu dem Hauptgebäude. Anders als in New York gab es hier scheinbar keine Gartenzäune, dass es sich für die Fünf nicht ganz wie Hausfriedensbruch anfühlte.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" Unschlüssig war der Rothaarige vor der Tür stehen geblieben und sah seine Begleiter fragend an. "Wir können doch nicht einfach einbrechen."  
  
Der kluge Kopf überlegte rasch und fasste dann einen Entschluss: "Am besten, wir sagen ihnen gleich die Wahrheit. Deswegen sind wir schließlich hier. Würdest du bitte läuten?"  
  
OOO  
  
"Sehr merkwürdig ...", murmelte Bulma noch als es plötzlich an der Haustür läutete. "Wer das wohl ist?"  
  
Vegeta versuchte die Auren der unangemeldeten Besucher zu analysieren, aber das war nicht möglich. Nicht, dass sie keine Auren hatten, doch diese waren anders als die normaler Menschen. Alarmiert folgte er Bulma zur Haustüre und fing sie kurz vorher ab.  
  
"Lass mich ...", flüsterte er und öffnete die Türe schwungvoll.  
  
Bulmas Augen weiteten sich und sie begann zu stottern. "Aber ... aber ... das sind ja ..."  
  
"Kennst du die etwa?", fragte Vegeta erstaunt.  
  
"Ähm ... Hallo! wir sind hier, weil ...", wollte der dunkelhäutige Mann eine Erklärung abgeben, aber Bulma unterbrach ihn, als hörte sie ihn gar nicht.  
  
"Das sind die 'Real Ghostbusters'! Die kenn' ich aus dem Fernsehen." Bulmas Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Was redete diese Frau mit der unmöglichen Haarfarbe da von Fernsehen?  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte ..."  
  
"Du bist Egon", rief Bulma schon dazwischen. "Das ist Peter, Winston, Ray und du", sie deutete nacheinander auf den Braunhaarigen, den Dunkelhäutigen und auf den Mann mit dem rotbraunen Haar und jetzt war sie bei dem grünen, schleimigen, fliegenden Etwas angelangt, "du bist Slimer, hab' ich Recht?"  
  
"Ja! Slimer, das bin ich!", kreischte der Geist aufgebracht. "Woher weiß sie das, Peter?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen", fragte dieser genervt. "Frag' sie doch selbst!"  
  
"Vielleicht gehen wir besser rein", schlug Vegeta vor, der das Geschehen bis jetzt recht teilnahmslos verfolgt hatte.  
  
"Gute Idee", pflichtete Bulma ihm bei. "Ach ja, wie unhöflich von mir! Mein Name ist Bulma und das", sie zeigte auf Vegeta, der bereits voran ins Wohnzimmer ging, "das ist Vegeta."  
  
"Sollen wir mitgehen?", fragte Winston flüsternd in Egons Richtung.  
  
"Hm. Das sind definitiv keine Geister ... Folgen wir ihnen", gab dieser zurück.  
  
Nachdem die Gruppe es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und Mrs. Briefs ihre willkommenen Gäste mit Eistee versorgt hatte, erzählte Egon von dem Grund des Besuchs.  
  
"Dann sind das wirklich Geister, die im Speziallabor spuken", wunderte sich Bulma. "Ich hatte es ja vermutet, aber ... Geister? Das kommt eben nicht alle Tage vor."  
  
"Bei uns in New York schon", informierte Winston sie.  
  
"Im Fernsehen gibt es so einiges ...", Bulma wandte sich an Vegeta, "Du kennst das sicher. Bra singt doch immer das Titellied ... 'When there's something strange in the neighborhood ...' Erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ja, stimmt ..."  
  
"Was redest du die ganze Zeit von Fernsehen? Ich kapier' das nicht ...", beschwerte Peter sich.  
  
"Ganz einfach", Bulma sah auf die Uhr, erkannte, dass es genau die richtige Zeit war und zappte das Gerät an, "Seht ihr?"  
  
"Aber, das bin ja ich", war Slimer begeistert und auch Peter und Ray waren fasziniert.  
  
"Hoch interessant", bemerkte Egon und strich nachdenklich über sein Kinn. "In dieser Dimension existieren wir scheinbar nur als Trickfilmfiguren."  
  
"He, das war letzte Woche!", meinte Winston dann.  
  
Vegeta knipste das TV-Gerät wieder aus und fragte: "Ihr seid also hier um uns von diesen Geistern zu befreien, richtig?"  
  
OOO  
  
Das war es! Gut, dass er so gute Ohren und eine Kombinationsgabe hatte. Der 'Schwachpunkt' war ausfindig gemacht worden. Ohne jede Reue oder schlechtes Gewissen würde er sich das nun zu Nutze machen. Hoffentlich machte ihm nur niemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung ... Jetzt, da er schon so weit gekommen war, konnte er das wahrlich nicht mehr gebrauchen. Er mahnte sich zur Geduld. Seine Chance würde noch früh genug kommen und dann würde er sich revanchieren, dass sie es nie mehr vergaßen! Was für ein Plan ... doch jetzt hatte er noch etwas anderes zu tun.  
  
OOO  
  
"Das ist ja interessant ...", Bulma besah sich die quaderförmige Falle genauer, "Man muss da nur auf das Pedal treten ... Und das ...?"  
  
"Damit werden die Plasmaemissionen gemessen", gab Egon bereitwillig Auskunft. Endlich einmal jemand, der sich für Technik und Wissenschaft interessierte. "Hinter dieser Tür", sie waren mittlerweile vor dem besagten Labor angelangt, "wird eindeutig übernatürliche Präsenz angezeigt."  
  
Er gab seinen drei Kollegen - Slimer versteckte sich derweil hinter Bulma - die Anweisung sich bereit zu machen. "Ihr bleibt hier", sagte er zu den anderen drei gewandt.  
  
Vegeta wollte etwas erwidern, aber Bulma meinte nur, dass sie darin Experten wären und wüssten, was sie taten. "Wir wären ihnen nur im Weg."  
  
Peter wollte die Tür öffnen, doch es geschah nichts - sie schien wie abgeschlossen.  
  
Winston und Ray machten sich bereit die Tür einzutreten. Mit voller Wucht warfen sie sich dagegen. Wiederrum gab sie nicht nach.  
  
"Tolle Experten", spöttelte Vegeta amüsiert. "Kriegen nicht mal die Tür auf. Was soll ich dazu noch sagen?"  
  
"Willst du es mal versuchen, 1000-Volt-Kopf?", wollte Peter wissen.  
  
"Oh-oh", Bulma schwante Böses und sie versuchte schnell zu retten, was noch zu retten war. "Aber nur die Tür, bitte, ja?!"  
  
Vegeta ließ Peter nicht aus den Augen während er seinen rechten Arm hob und damit auf die Tür zielte. Bulma brachte sich und ihre vier restlichen Besucher in sichere Entfernung. Ganz langsam bildete Vegeta in seiner Handfläche einen Kiball und ließ ihn wachsen. Dann ließ er ihn wieder auf einen Durchmesser von fünf Zentimeter eingehen und schoss. In Sekundenbruchteilen zerfiel die Tür in seine Einzelteile, und zwar - und darüber war Bulma besonders froh - nur die Tür.  
  
Peter war ziemlich blass geworden und starrte mit großen Augen zu dem nunmehr leeren Türrahmen.  
  
Egon, Winston und Ray staunten auch nicht schlecht. War das etwa ein Mensch oder ...? Die Frisur war ja wahrlich schon außergewöhnlich, aber das gerade ...  
  
Langsam senkte Vegeta seinen Arm wieder und tat dabei so als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Durch die Explosion alarmiert kamen nun Bulmas Eltern und Professor Kashikoi herbeigeeilt.  
  
"Oh Gott! Das Labor!", Professor Briefs war sichtlich geschockt.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Dad", beruhigte Bulma ihn. "Wir haben hier zwar ein kleines Problem, aber ..."  
  
"Oh, da würden wir hier nur stören, oder?", unterbrach Mrs. Briefs  
  
"Es könnte tatsächlich etwas gefährlich werden, diese 'Parasiten' loszuwerden", gestand Winston.  
  
Professor Briefs, der die Ghostbusters für Kammerjäger hielt - das vor allem dank ihrer Aufmachung - schlug seinem Projektpartner vor, die Arbeit zeitweilig in dessen Labor zu verlegen. Da würden sie auch ungestört sein.  
  
"Wie lange werdet ihr denn brauchen, Liebes?", fragte Bulmas Mutter.  
  
"Solange es dauert, könnt ihr bei mir wohnen", erklärte sich Professor Kashikoi bereit. "Platz hab' ich ja genug ..."  
  
"Trunks und Bra", warf Mrs. Briefs zögernd ein, "sind noch in der Schule und ..."  
  
"Die beiden übernachten heute bei Gohan und Videl, vergessen?", erwähnte Vegeta.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten die beiden Professoren und Mrs. Briefs alles Notwendige gepackt. Das waren, neben Kleidung, selbstredend die bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse.  
  
Nun standen die Geisterjäger vor dem Eingang zum Labor, gespannt beobachtet von Bulma, Vegeta und Slimer. Das Innere des Raumes lag im Dunkeln, obwohl Vegeta sich nicht erinnerte, die Jalousie zugemacht zu haben.  
  
Einer nach dem anderen schien vom Dunkel des Labors verschluckt zu werden.  
  
"Peter!", schrie Slimer und flog den Ghostbusters hinterher. Bulma versuchte noch ihn zu stoppen, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
  
"Wir sollten unter allen Umständen draußen bleiben!", rief sie dem kleinen Geist nach und befolgte ihre eigenen Worte nicht, indem sie Slimer folgte.  
  
"He!", Vegeta hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und war plötzlich allein. Er konnte gerade noch eine türkise Haarsträhne verschwinden sehen, "Bulma ..."  
  
Dann durchbrach auch Vegeta die unsichtbare Barriere ins Labor. Als er sich umwandte war der Ausgang verschwunden.  
  
"Na bestens!" Vegeta konzentrierte sich, konnte Bulmas Aura aber nicht aufspüren. Nach fünf Minuten gab er es vorläufig auf und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung, die ganz anders war als er sie von vorher in Erinnerung hatte. Weite Ebene, kein Ende in Sicht, weder in Form einer Wand noch einer Decke. Wenigstens der Fußboden war noch vorhanden. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Stehen bleiben und warten? Dann wäre er wenigstens beim Ausgang ... Falls der überhaupt da war. Bulma und dieser schleimige Geist waren nur einen Augenblick vor ihm eingetreten und konnten unmöglich so schnell verschwunden sein. Vielleicht änderte sich die Gegend hier ständig.  
  
Kurz entschlossen schlug Vegeta eine Richtung ein und achtete auf jedes Geräusch und jede Bewegung. Im Augenwinkel registrierte er schließlich eine Aktivität.  
  
OOO  
  
"Da bist du ja", keuchte Bulma ganz außer Atem, aber froh, ihren kleinen Schützling endlich wiedergefunden zu haben. Ein Glück, dass er fluoreszierend im Dunkeln war. "Wir sollten draußen warten, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete der Geist etwas zerknirscht. "Ich wollte zu Peter ..."  
  
"Schon gut, Kleiner." Bulma sah sich um. "Hast du Peter und die anderen schon gefunden? Hier ist es unheimlich und ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder weg."  
  
Slimer sah sich in alle Richtungen um und wählte dann zielstrebig eine aus.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir sie dort finden?", zweifelte Bulma noch.  
  
"Ich glaube schon. Kann sie nicht gut fühlen ... Die Geister stören mich sehr ..."  
  
"Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt ..."  
  
Bulma konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, bis sie Stimmen hören konnten.  
  
"Wir nähern uns dem Zentrum der negativen Energie", ertönte Egons Stimme und einige Augenblicke später waren er und die restlichen Geisterjäger auch zu sehen.  
  
"Peter", rief Slimer und schoss auf diesen zu.  
  
"Igitt!", Peter war nun über und über mit grünem Schleim beschmiert, "Haltet ihn mir vom Hals, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
  
"Komm her, Kleiner", nahm ihn Bulma wieder in ihre Obhut.  
  
"Was macht ihr zwei eigentlich hier?", wollte Winston wissen. "Das ist zu gefährlich! Wir kommen hier erst raus, wenn wir die Geister eingefangen haben ... und das kann dauern."  
  
"Ist Vegeta auch hereingegangen?", fragte Egon, der die Situation abzuschätzen versuchte, in Bulmas Richtung.  
  
"Nein."  
  
OOO  
  
Vegeta wandte sich der Bewegung zu, die sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit schälte und Gestalt annahm.  
  
"Bulma!", rief er als er sie endlich erkannt hatte, und lief auf sie zu. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ah, Vegeta!", stieß sie erleichtert aus. "Ich hatte schon befürchtet, mich verlaufen zu haben. Hast du Slimer irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
"Das grüne Ding? Nein! Bist du wegen dem ins Labor gegangen?"  
  
"Wegen was wohl sonst?"  
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Antwort?"  
  
"Was bist du auf einmal so gereizt?"  
  
"Warum ich gereizt bin, fragst du? Warum wohl?!"  
  
"Muss ich raten?"  
  
"Du gehst einfach ohne mich in diese Löwenhöhle und suchst nach einem entlaufenen Geist! Na, was wird wohl gewesen sein?!"  
  
Bulma schluckte und sah Vegeta schuldbewusst an. "Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht ... um mich?!"  
  
"Nein, um den Geist ... Natürlich um dich, verdammt!"  
  
... Peinliches Schweigen ...  
  
"Lass uns die anderen suchen", durchbrach Vegeta endlich die Stille.  
  
"Gut. Ich kam aus dieser Richtung", Bulma deutete hinter sich, "du von dort", sie zeigte hinter Vegeta, "also ... gehen wir da lang", wählte sie die goldene Mitte. Einige Zeit liefen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie einen hellen Schrei wahrnahmen, der sich verdächtig nach Bulma anhörte.  
  
"Was ...?", brachte Vegeta die Frage auf den Punkt und sah sich Bulma unverwandt an, die wiederum ihn mit einem verwirrten, ja, entsetzten Blick bedachte.  
  
"Geister, was?", murmelte Vegeta und fasste ihre Handgelenke bevor sie sich ihm entziehen konnte.  
  
"Was soll das?", wollte Bulma wissen und versuchte sich verzweifelt aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Lass mich los! Zuerst machst du dir Sorgen um mich und jetzt das?! Soll das ein Witz sein? ... He! Ich rede mit dir! Antworte gefälligst!"  
  
Bulma war schon ganz rot im Gesicht, aber Vegeta machte keine Anstalten, sie jetzt gehen zu lassen.  
  
Hatte er sich zuvor verhört oder war das wirklich Bulmas Stimme gewesen, die geschrieen hatte? Wenn das aber Bulma gewesen war, wer war dann die Frau, die er noch immer festhielt? Vielleicht war das ja ein Trick dieser Geister. Konnten sie sich gar in irgendwelche Menschen verwandeln und ihn so in die Irre führen? Besser wäre es, er hörte nicht auf das, was Bulma ihm auch immer sagte und überzeugte sich selbst davon, wer oder was da so gut Stimmen imitieren konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich Vegeta in die Richtung in Bewegung, aus der er den Schrei hatte dringen hören, und zog Bulma mit sich. Je näher sie dem Ursprungsort kamen, desto deutlicher zeichneten sich die fünf Menschen und das eine fliegende Etwas ab. Fünf der sechs Personen hatte Vegeta erwartet und auch die letzte war nicht ganz überraschend.  
  
"Nanu", hauchte Bulma und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu der Gruppe hinüber. "Das bin ja ich ..."  
  
OOO  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", murmelte Egon mit einem Blick auf seinen Radar. "Laut Messwerten nähern wir uns dem Zentrum, aber ..."  
  
Das war mehr als seltsam. Seitdem Bulma und Slimer zu ihnen gestoßen waren, änderten sich die Daten permanent. Fast schien es so als würde die Messung von irgendwo gestört. Aber das war unmöglich, es sei denn ...  
  
"Lass mich mal", verlangte Bulma und versuchte Egon das Messgerät zu entwenden.  
  
OOO  
  
"Ah! Lasst mich los!" Egal wie sehr Bulma auch zappelte, Winston und Ray hielten sie fest. "Was soll das jetzt? Ich hab' doch nur seh'n woll'n, ob mit dem Radar 'was nicht stimmt!"  
  
Egon betrachtete die strampelnde Frau eingehend und sortierte seine Gedanken. Er war schon einigen Chamäleon-Geistern auf den Leim gegangen, aber dieser hier - falls es denn einer war - war geradezu perfekt. Warum sollte der Radar verrückt spielen, wenn nicht, weil sie ein Geist war? Sie hatte gesagt, sie wollte den Radar überprüfen. Stimmte das? Wenn sie die richtige Bulma war, würde sie so den raschesten Weg nach draußen suchen. War sie aber ein Geist, würden sie das Gerät niemals wiedersehen und das wäre gleichbedeutend mit einer ewigen Gefangenschaft in dem Labor. Das Risiko war demnach zu groß und Egon ging schon immer gern auf Nummer Sicher.  
  
"Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass du nicht Bulma bist", nannte er das Problem beim Namen.  
  
Die Angesprochene riss die Augen auf und stotterte: "Was? Ich ... Wer soll ich denn sonst sein, hä?"  
  
"Ein Geist."  
  
"Ein Geist? Aber klar doch! ... Wie soll ich beweisen, dass ich ... kein Geist bin?"  
  
"Das wird sich von selbst zeigen. Zuerst müssen wir nur sicher gehen, dass du überhaupt ein Geist sein kannst ..."  
  
"Wie? Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"  
  
"Nun, spätestens wenn uns eine zweite Bulma über den Weg läuft, wissen wir, dass einer von euch nicht echt ist ..."  
  
"Damit kann ich dienen", ließ sich Vegetas Stimme vernehmen.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht möglich", murmelte Bulma, die noch immer von ihm mitgezogen wurde. Vegeta studierte die zweite Bulma genauer und seine 'Gefangene' nützte die Gunst des Augenblicks, riss sich los und lief in Winstons Richtung. Kurz darauf standen sich die beiden Frauen gegenüber.  
  
"Lasst mich schon los!", verlangte die erste und Winston und Ray traten tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen", flüsterte die andere Bulma.  
  
"Nicht wahr? Aufregend, nicht? Aufregend und neu und was weiß ich noch alles. Es ist doch immer dasselbe ...", sie lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor, "Soll ich dir etwas verraten?"  
  
"Nicht nötig", gab die Echte flüsternd zurück.  
  
"Dann eben nicht ...", meinte sie achselzuckend und packte im nächsten Moment nach den Schultern ihres Gegenüber. "Mitkommen tust du trotzdem."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden.  
  
"Bulma!", versuchte Vegeta sie zurückzurufen. "Ausgezeichnet."  
  
Er hatte also die echte Bulma gehabt. Und jetzt ...? Im Nullkommanichts hatte er Egon am Kragen gepackt und schüttelte ihn sacht.  
  
"Wo ist sie? Gnade dir mein sonniges Gemüt, wenn du nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausrückst!"  
  
"Also ...", Nachdem Vegeta ihn runtergelassen hatte, richtete Egon erst sein Hemd, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher ... Aber ich befürchte, sie ist jetzt im Zentrum."  
  
"Das Zentrum ... Welche Richtung?"  
  
Egon las die Information an dem Gerät, das nun wieder einwandfrei funktionierte, ab und deutete geradeaus.  
  
Da sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatten, wussten sie nicht, wie lange sie gegangen waren, bis die Gegend plötzlich Gestalt annahm. Zunächst zeichneten sich nur vereinzelt felsige Umrisse am Horizont ab, dann wurde es zunehmend bergiger.  
  
"Weshalb ist dieser Raum innen eigentlich so groß?", fragte Peter. "Schon wieder so eine Dimensionsverschiebung?"  
  
"Scheint so", antwortete Egon. "Wenn wir nur wüssten, was die Veränderung hervorgerufen hat, dann könnten wir die ganze Sache verkürzen."  
  
Vegeta wurde hellhörig. "Etwas von außerhalb hat das verursacht?"  
  
Er hatte auf diese Kugel gedrückt, die dann verschwunden war. War das der Auslöser? Was sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Vegeta berichtete von dem Vorfall und ließ kein noch so kleines Detail aus.  
  
"Sehr gut", meinte Winston. "Wenn das so ist, wissen wir wie wir die Dimensionsverschiebung sicher rückgängig machen können. Dann sind die Geister wieder in die Wand gesperrt und wir können sie einfangen."  
  
"Wieso sind sie in die Wand gesperrt?", wollte Vegeta wissen.  
  
"Die Messdaten geben Aufschluss darüber, dass hier mit einer speziellen Legierung gearbeitet worden ist", äußerte Egon. "Wahrscheinlich über die Wände, wie ich annehme. Damit hatten wir schon einmal zu tun. Der Nachteil dieses wirklich tollen Baustoffes ist seine Wirkung als Geistermagnet ..."  
  
"Die Legierung der Wand hat die Geister angezogen?" Dann hatte es natürlich nicht viel gebracht, diese zu erneuern.  
  
"Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen."  
  
"Warum? ... Nein, sag nichts! Weil der Aufenthalt im Zentrum der Geisterhöhle hier über kurz oder lang tödlich ist, hab' ich recht?"  
  
"Hinzuzufügen wäre vielleicht noch, dass weibliche Wesen gefährdeter sind ..."  
  
"Sehr gut!"  
  
Vegeta blieb auch nichts erspart. Jetzt war Bulma also schon wieder in Gefahr, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Das erste Mal als er tot war, hatte sie sich mit Jin angelegt und ihr eigenes Leben riskiert. Leider musste Vegeta zugeben, dass letztendlich Kakarott die Situation gerettet hatte, aber sie und vor allem auch Trunks hatten ihr Bestes gegeben. Als sie zuvor vor dem Labor waren, war er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Bulma ins Labor gegangen war. Was, wenn ihr jetzt etwas zustieß? Was täte er bloß ohne sein süßes Genie? Ohne sie wäre er gar nicht da, wo er jetzt war, sondern im Jenseits. Hoffentlich machte sie nicht dieselbe Erfahrung.  
  
"Das ist es?", riss ihn Rays fragende Stimme aus den Überlegungen. Sie standen mittlerweile vor einer gut 30 Meter hohen und 110 Meter breiten Felsformation.  
  
"Die Konzentration an Plasmaemissionen ist hier am höchsten", sagte Egon.  
  
"Also, Ja", übersetzte Winston. "Wie kommen wir da rein?"  
  
"Soll ich?", fragte Vegeta und positionierte sich vorsichtshalber schon mal.  
  
Bevor er aber dazu kam eine Energieattacke abzuschießen, erzitterte der Erdboden und die Gesteinsmassen vor ihm stürzten ineinander. Die vier Geisterjäger und Slimer waren in ausreichendem Abstand und Vegeta selbst flog ein Stück in die Höhe um sich vor dem Geröll in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das Splittern der Felsen wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher und bald erbebte auch die gesamte flache Ebene.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wer bist du?", versuchte Bulma Zeit zu schinden und sah sich aufmerksam um. Wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, waren sie nun im Zentrum und das Teil, nach dem sie Ausschau hielt, sehr nahe.  
  
Dauernd geriet sie in Schwierigkeiten und musste sich retten lassen, jetzt war Schluss damit. Von jetzt an würde sie die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
  
"Ich bin du!"  
  
"Schwachsinn."  
  
"Okay, ich bin Yuurei und du bist Bulma, nicht?"  
  
"Mhm", murmelte sie abwesend, denn ihre Augen hatten etwas erspäht. "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
"In der Hauptzentrale, ich muss Meldung erstatten. Formalitäten, du weißt schon ..."  
  
Yuurei führte ihre menschliche Gefangene in einen runden Raum mit kuppelförmiger Abdeckung. Dort fesselte sie sie an einen am Boden angewachsenen Stuhl fest und verschwand kurz darauf hinter einer der Türen, die Bulma sehen konnte. Bulma zerrte an ihren Fesseln, die so geschmeidig und fein gearbeitet waren, als wäre Hephaistos selbst an der Esse gestanden, doch nichts löste sich. Nachdem sich schon deutliche Striemen an ihren Handgelenken abgezeichnet hatten, gab Bulma die Variante der Flucht auf und suchte nach Alternativen. So nah und doch so fern schien der Ausweg. Wie lange dauerte wohl so eine 'Geisterkonferenz'? Wie sollte Bulma den wichtigen Schritt ausführen, wenn sie nicht einmal aufstehen konnte? Da hatte sie plötzlich einen Einfall. Kürzlich hatte sie das Rauchen aufgegeben, kaute aber noch eine Zeit lang auf Nikotinkaugummis, die sie für Notfälle immer bei sich trug. Und wenn das kein Notfall war ...  
  
"Wo hab' ich den nur hingesteckt?"  
  
Gott sei Dank war es die rechte Brusttasche ihres Arbeitsoveralls. Einige Versuche und Stoffkostproben später befreite Bulma ein Dragee aus der Packung und kaute es weich. Die restlichen Kaugummis waren zu Boden gefallen, so hatte sie nur einen Versuch zu treffen. Bulma atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich und schoss ... daneben. Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel um gute fünf Zentimeter.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem anderen Schussobjekt, als sie das leise Knarren einer Tür vernahm. Die Versammlung war wohl vorbei. Bulma blickte an sich herab ... Eine Möglichkeit blieb ihr noch. Sie senkte den Kopf ...  
  
Yuurei kam näher und nahm dabei eine andere Gestalt an - ihre eigene wahrscheinlich. Ihre Haare wurden länger und rot, das Gesicht schmaler und die Augen nahmen einen Braunton an ... und weiteten sich zusehends, als sie entdeckte, was Bulma gerade tat.  
  
Diese feuerte erneut und dieses Mal traf das Geschoss mitten in sein Ziel und drückte den 'On'-Knopf der kugelförmigen Konsole nach unten.  
  
Yuureis Schrei ging im Tosen und Bersten der Höhlenanlage unter und sie wurde - wie eine Unzahl weiterer Geister mit ihr - in die Decke gezogen und in der Speziallegierung gefangen gehalten. Bulma, deren Fesseln sich mit der Verabschiedung Yuureis aufgelöst hatten, konnte das Spektakel nicht wirklich genießen, da über ihrem Kopf alles einzustürzen drohte. So schnell sie konnte lief Bulma zu dem Gang, durch den sie gekommen war, doch der war bereits eingestürzt. Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen kehrte sie um und versuchte die Türen, deren Rahmen schon verschoben waren, aufzubekommen - vergeblich. Leider war sie nicht stark genug.  
  
Bulma sackte in die Knie. Da hatte sie schon so viele Abenteuer erlebt und vor allem überlebt und sterben sollte sie in ihrem eigenen Labor? Das Grollen wurde lauter, aber Bulma wurde ganz ruhig, ihr Schluchzen verstummte ... Sie hatte aufgegeben, abgeschlossen mit ihrem Leben. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erlebte sie die Höhepunkte ihres Daseins erneut. Sie sah ihre Freunde, Eltern, Kinder ... Vegeta. Ihn würde sie am meisten vermissen (Da sie ja durch den Höhleneinsturz sterben würde, wären die Dragonballs machtlos). Bulma hob langsam ihren Blick und stellte resigniert fest, dass ihr wohl nur noch ein paar Minuten blieben - wenn überhaupt.  
  
"Adieu ..."  
  
OOO  
  
Wenige Minuten nur hielt das Beben an und dann zog sich der Raum auf seine originale Größe zusammen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", dachte Vegeta laut und sah sich im Labor um.  
  
Das Messgerät schlug aus und Winston, Ray und Peter machten ihre Protonenstrahler bereit. Slimer brachte ein halbes Dutzend Geisterfallen in Stellung. Etliche Jahre als Ghostbusters hatten ein perfekt eingespieltes Team hervorgebracht. Nachdem auch der letzte Geist aus der Wand eingefangen war, atmete Egon durch. "Das war's!"  
  
"Wo ist sie?" Vegetas Zustand wechselte von Unwissenheit zu böser Vorahnung und letztendlich Verzweiflung.  
  
"Wer?", fragte Peter unbedacht und zuckte sofort danach schuldbewusst zusammen. Bulma! Die hatten sie glatt vergessen ...  
  
"Eigentlich müsste sie hier sein", überlegte Egon.  
  
"Was, wenn diese Geisterfallen da sie auch erwischt haben?", warf Vegeta unsicher ein.  
  
"Das ist nicht möglich. Humanoide Wesen werden nicht erfasst."  
  
"Wo ist sie dann geblieben?"  
  
Egon gab es nicht gern zu, aber er wusste es nicht.  
  
"Keine Ahnung?" Vegetas Stimmung näherte sich dem Tiefpunkt.  
  
"Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn ...", meinte Egon zögernd. Winston, Ray und auch Peter wurde es unbehaglich.  
  
"Wenn was?", bohrte Vegeta nach.  
  
"Wenn sie ..."  
  
"Nein!" Das konnte nicht sein, nein, das durfte nicht sein!  
  
OOO  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen und sah sich so gut es ging um. Wo war sie hier gelandet? Jeder Knochen tat ihr weh und selbst ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen wäre in ihrem Zustand undenkbar gewesen. Es war dunkel und sie lag zusammengekauert da. Gerade hatte sie sich noch aus der einstürzenden Höhle gerettet (Gut, dass Knöpfe so aerodynamisch waren, sonst hätte sie nie den 'On'-Knopf betätigen können) und jetzt war sie schon wieder isoliert. Ein Glück, dass sie ihren Arbeitsoverall getragen hatte, in dem sie stets ihren Laserschneider und anderes nützliches Werkzeug zu haben pflegte. In letzter Sekunde war es ihr gelungen, ein Loch in eine der Türen zu fräsen und dadurch zu entkommen. Danach wurde es dunkel. Sie war von einigen herabstürzenden Felsstücken getroffen worden, wurde aber nicht zu schwer verletzt.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", hörte Bulma eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme fragen und wunderte sich noch mehr, wo sie war.  
  
Ihr Kopf begann zu dröhnen und sie stieß einen gequälten Laut aus, der im Lärm der Protonenstrahler unterging. Sie wollte sich bewegen, sich befreien, stieß aber immer wieder gegen eine Wand. Vorsichtig tastete Bulma sie ab ... eindeutig, eine Wand aus Holz. Wenn sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, dass es sich um Mahagoni handelte. Moment! Wenn sie etwas erkennen konnte, musste hier irgendwo eine Lichtquelle sein. Vorsichtig, keine heftige Bewegung riskierend, ließ sie ihren Blick nach links gleiten und blitzartig erkannte sie, wo sie war. Die hintere Seite ihres 'Gefängnisses' war nicht zu und so erhaschte Bulma einen Blick auf eine legierte Stahlwand und das darüber liegende Fenster.  
  
Erneut ertönten Stimmen und langsam bahnten sich einige Tränen ihren Weg über Bulmas Wangen. Sie hatte überlebt, sie war nicht gestorben und Vegeta machte sich Sorgen um sie ... schon wieder. Aber sie war ja hier, sie musste sich nur noch zu Erkennen geben. Halb kriechend, halb robbend kam Bulma schließlich unter dem Labortisch hervor und sank kurz darauf erschöpft (und geräuschvoll) auf den kühlen Boden zurück.  
  
Sechs Köpfe fuhren suchend herum und Vegeta war der Erste, der sie entdeckte.  
  
"Bulma!", stieß er erleichtert aus, als sie ihn schwach anlächelte. Sofort war er bei ihr, hob sie auf und brachte sie - begleitet von besorgten Blicken - ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer.  
  
Bulma wurde sorgsam zugedeckt und Vegeta setzte sich an den Bettrand. Da wurde an die Tür geklopft und Egon verabschiedete sich im Namen der restlichen Ghostbusters rasch und wünschte Bulma noch eine gute Besserung. Dann waren sie und Vegeta wieder allein. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißfeuchten Stirn.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.  
  
"Gut, ich bin nur müde ...", murmelte Bulma, die schon fast entschlummert war. Nach ein paar Minuten schlief sie tief und fest und Vegeta wusch ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme (Der Overall hatte einiges abgekommen und nur in Resten überlebt). Danach legte er sich zu ihr und wurde auch bald selbst von der Müdigkeit übermannt.  
  
OOO  
  
Gute zwölf Stunden später erwachte Bulma durch ein Geräusch. Es war über Nacht ein Unwetter aufgezogen und nun donnerte und blitzte es ohne Maßen. Wärmesuchend kuschelte sie sich näher an Vegeta (Ihre zahllosen blauen Flecke und Schürfwunden schmerzten nicht mehr so sehr).  
  
"Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", flüsterte er und erhielt zur Antwort ein Nicken.  
  
"Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Bulma leise.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Vegeta. "Trunks und Bra waren kurz daheim und sind jetzt auf der Kame-Insel mit Kuririn und Co. Deine Eltern sind auch wieder da. Der Professor und Kashikoi sind schon wieder im Labor und arbeiten. Du aber, Aijin", er küsste sanft ihre Stirn, "bleibst noch liegen und ruhst dich aus, ja?"  
  
"Ja", gab Bulma sich geschlagen. "Gute Nacht ..."  
  
OOO  
  
Fünf Monate vergingen, in denen die drei Wissenschaftler ihr Bestes gaben und den perfekten Androiden kreierten. Dem Bildungsausschuss blieb nichts übrig, als die Subventionsstreichung selbst zu streichen. Damit war wieder alles beim Alten. Der Cyborg wurde auf den Namen Jin II getauft und arbeitete freiwillig in Professor Kashikois Labor.  
  
OOO  
  
Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Jetzt oder nie, hieß es. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen würde die Doppelbelastung der letzten fünf Monate mehr als wett machen. Alles war vorbereitet und in die Wege geleitet worden und jetzt blieb ihm nur noch eines zu tun: Die Falle legen. Leise und zielstrebig schlich er die Gänge entlang, bis er bei seinem Ziel angekommen war. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat zum ersten Mal diesen Raum. Dann zog er den vorbereiteten Zettel aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf dem rechten Nachtkästchen ab. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er war nicht mehr allein.  
  
Vegeta hatte den Vormittag über sein Projekt perfektioniert und wollte die Ergebnisse nun in der Unterwäscheschublade verstecken. Überrascht blieb er im Türbogen stehen und musterte den Eindringling eingehend.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
...  
  
"Abgemacht." Die zwei Pläne ergänzten sich optimal.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wie?"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. Das war doch nicht möglich. War es denn schon Zeit zum Aufstehen? Sicher nicht! Wieso war es dann auf einmal so hell?  
  
"Zwergin!", zischte sie zu ihrer Schwester, die gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. "Mach das Licht aus! Du hast mich gerade aus einem super Traum gerissen. Jetzt will ich wissen wie's weitergeht, denn du hast mich bei der spannendsten Stelle geweckt."  
  
Die Zwergin löschte schnell das Licht und kroch in ihr Bett. "Was hast du denn geträumt?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
  
Ihre große Schwester seufzte kurz, erzählte in groben Zügen, worum es in dem Traum ging und schloss mit: "Und jetzt ist dieser Unbekannte mit Vegeta im Schlafzimmer und es scheint als würde Vegeta den anderen kennen."  
  
"Könnte es dieser Jin sein?"  
  
"Den hat Vegeta doch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich frage mich, was die untereinander abgemacht haben. Der eine ist doch böse, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
"Was, wenn der andere gar nicht Vegeta ist?"  
  
"Daran hab' ich gar nicht gedacht. Wär' möglich, aber ich weiß nicht ..."  
  
Eine Zeit lang hielt Schweigen an, bis die Zwergin wieder das Wort ergriff: "Gute Nacht ... Ach ja, erzähl' mir morgen, wie's ausgegangen ist."  
  
"In Ordnung, Zwergin. Schlaf gut!"  
  
OOO  
  
Milde Nachtluft wehte durch das offene Fenster und erfrischte die erhitzten Körper Bulmas und Vegetas. Lange nach Mitternacht, als es ihr langsam zu kühl wurde, stand Bulma auf und schloss das Fenster. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett, trat sie auf etwas Raschelndes und sie stutzte. Sie bückte sich und hob das Stück Papier auf, das der Lufthauch wahrscheinlich verweht hatte. Da Bulma im Dunkeln des Zimmers nicht erkennen konnte, was da stand, knipste sie ihre Nachttischlampe an.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Vegeta erschöpft, blinzelte ob der abrupten Helligkeit.  
  
Bulma antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur gebannt auf den Zettel zwischen ihren Fingern.  
  
"Was hast du da?"  
  
"Das ... das", stotterte sie und gab Vegeta einfach das Papier. Dieser überflog die Zeilen hastig und setzte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
"Von wem ist das?", wollte er verhalten wissen und wendete den Zettel. "Keine Unterschrift. Kennst du die Handschrift?"  
  
"Nein", schüttelte Bulma den Kopf. "Aber wie kam das hier rein?" Sie sah sich besorgt um.  
  
"Hier ist niemand", beruhigte sie Vegeta. "Sicher hat jemand es beim Fenster platziert."  
  
Bulma nickte und kroch wieder ins Bett. Dann las sie die Mitteilung erneut:  
  
'Samstag, 11 Uhr vormittags, Satan City, Holiday Inn - Hotelrestaurant, Tisch 7  
  
Seien Sie pünktlich!'  
  
"Was soll das sein?", fragte Bulma unsicher. "Ein heimlicher Verehrer?"  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
"Soll ich hingehen? ... Samstag, das ist schon übermorgen ..."  
  
"Du kannst ruhig gehen, aber nur mit mir, versteht sich."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Bulma war neugierig, wer ihr da diese Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen und was derjenige sich davon versprach. Es beruhigte sie zu wissen, dass Vegeta sie begleitete. Wer wusste schon, ob das nicht irgendein verrückter Besessener war oder so? Bulma nicht und deswegen war sie froh, Vegeta dabeizuhaben.  
  
OOO  
  
"Am Samstag schon?" Leises Schluchzen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
"Wurde auch langsam Zeit", scherzte die zweite Person.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ..."  
  
"Schh ... schon gut! Wir dürfen sie nichts merken lassen, ja?"  
  
"Ich weiß ... Ich freu' mich so."  
  
"Es muss alles reibungslos ablaufen. Zeit haben wir nur um die drei Stunden ab 10 Uhr."  
  
"Das wird knapp ... aber wir kriegen das schon hin."  
  
OOO  
  
Bulma stand fertig angezogen vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und richtete ihre Frisur. Sie trug ein pastellblaues Trägerkleid mit aufgestickten, weißen Blumen. Nachdem sie ihre Haare locker aufgesteckt hatte, schminkte sie sich noch dezent. Was würde sie wohl erwarten im Holiday Inn? Nur mit Mühe konnte sie das vorfreudige Kribbeln unterdrücken, das doch eigentlich völlig fehl am Platz war. Ein kurzes Klopfen ließ Bulma zusammenfahren. Sie riss sich zusammen, öffnete die Tür und trat aus dem Bad. Vegeta empfing sie mit gebührender Sprachlosigkeit, sah aber nicht minder atemberaubend aus in seiner nachtblauen Hose und dem marinefarbenen Hemd.  
  
Er räusperte sich und meinte dann: "Wir sollten jetzt los."  
  
Mit dem Gleiter flogen sie etwas über eine Stunde nach Satan City. Im Holiday Inn Restaurant wurden sie schon erwartet und zu Tisch 7 geführt. Doch kein geheimnisvoller Fremder wartete auf sie. Bulma sah sich fragend um, aber Vegeta schien das Ganze nicht zu stören. Erst als sie sein leichtes Schmunzeln bemerkte, gab Bulma die Suche nach Mr. X auf.  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte sie. "Bist du das gewesen?"  
  
Vegeta nickte, wirkte aber keineswegs schuldbewusst.  
  
"Aber ... der Zettel?", stammelte sie. "Du hast das geschrieben?! ... Eine schöne Handschrift, muss ich schon sagen."  
  
"Die Nachricht war sozusagen mein Meisterstück in Sachen Schreibkunst."  
  
"Dann warst du also mein heimlicher Verehrer ...", murmelte Bulma.  
  
Sie verbrachten eine schöne Zeit zu zweit in dem Restaurant. Allerdings aßen sie nicht viel, da Vegeta noch eine Überraschung in der C.C. erwähnte.  
  
OOO  
  
"Was ist es für eine Überraschung?", wollte Bulma hören.  
  
"Ich verrate nichts", blieb Vegeta standhaft. "Außerdem erfährst du es ohnehin gleich."  
  
Sie standen am Terrassenausgang zum hinteren Bereich des Garten. Bulma konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten und zitterte vor Aufregung. Was hatte Vegeta sich da wohl einfallen lassen und warum war das alles so geheimnisvoll? Warum roch es leicht nach Torte, wenn doch keiner Geburtstag hatte? Und weshalb war sie noch nicht im Garten, wo sie alle Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhielte?  
  
"Wenn du soweit bist, können wir", hörte sie Vegeta sagen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür. Was Bulma da sah, raubte ihr den Atem. Mit vielem, fast mit allem, hatte sie gerechnet, aber damit definitiv nicht. Ihre Eltern und alle ihre Freunde waren versammelt, sogar Goku (Mit Oob und dessen Familie) war gekommen. An den Seiten waren üppige Buffettische aufgebaut. Am nördlichen Ende des Garten war ein Blumenbogen angelegt worden und der Weg dorthin war mit den weißen Stühlen der Gäste gesäumt.  
  
Bulma riss ihren Blick von dem regen Treiben los und sah Vegeta an, der sie abwartend und offensichtlich abwägend musterte.  
  
"Auch deine Idee?", fragte sie flüsternd.  
  
"Bedauerlicherweise muss ich zugeben, dass der Anstoß von Professor Kashikoi kam, der sich auf diese Weise noch einmal für Jin I entschuldigen wollte. Er hat alles organisiert ... Vorgestern hab' ich ihn aber in unserem Schlafzimmer überrascht, als er seine Nachricht verstecken wollte. Es blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als mich einzuweihen ... Tja, und da sind wir jetzt ... Willst du?", fragte Vegeta hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Bulma schluckte und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. "Ja!", wisperte sie schließlich und küsste ihn.  
  
Alle Gäste fielen in den tosenden Beifall mit ein.  
  
"Aber der Priester ...", warf Bulma ein.  
  
"Beim Bogen", deutete Vegeta in ebendiese Richtung.  
  
"Ich brauche doch noch ..."  
  
"Das hat alles deine Mutter."  
  
"Und wer ...?"  
  
"Das ist Chichi."  
  
"Und dein ...?"  
  
"Ka ... Goku."  
  
"Und wer ...?"  
  
"Bra und Pan machen das."  
  
"Damit ist an alles gedacht, was?"  
  
"Ja ... Wollen wir?"  
  
Vegeta bot Bulma den Arm an und sie hakte sich unter.  
  
OOO  
  
"Wieso hat Bulma gewusst, dass sie den 'On'-Knopf drücken musste?"  
  
"Weil Vegeta ihr ja erzählt hat, er hat auf 'Off' gedrückt. Und da sie ja ein kluges Köpfchen ist, hat sie gewusst, dass, wenn sie diese Dimensionsverschiebung umkehren will, sie den anderen Knopf drücken muss."  
  
...  
  
"Dann haben Bulma und Vegeta im Garten der C.C. geheiratet. Die Flitterwochen haben sie auf irgendeiner Südseeinsel verbracht, die auch der Kashikoi gesponsert hat ..."  
  
"Er hat ja auch Jin gebaut, der Vegeta umgebracht hat", entgegnete die Zwergin.  
  
"Warum wolltest du eigentlich, dass ich dir das alles erzähle? Normalerweise stehst du doch nur auf deinen Billy-Idol-Verschnitt ...", fragte sie ihre Schwester.  
  
"Hm ... Weiß nicht. Es war irgendwie ... ein Zwang. Ich musste dich das fragen. Unheimlich ... Irgendwie hab' ich jetzt auch das Gefühl, belauscht zu werden ..."  
  
Der Zwergin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ihre Schwester meinte kopfschüttelnd, dass sie eine lebhafte Fantasie hätte.  
  
*Einfach lachhaft ...*, dachte sie. Seltsamerweise gelang ihr das nur nicht. Sie schluckte trocken und sah sich, nachdem die Zwergin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, nach versteckten Wanzen um.  
  
"Was ...?", flüsterte sie zweifelnd und besah sich ein knopfgroßes Ding, das im Lampenschirm versteckt war.  
  
Sie ließ es auf den Boden fallen und trat dann ...  
  
Owari 


End file.
